Safe
by Layla-Fae
Summary: 19 year old Ian Kabra has watched over Amy Cahill and her boyfriend, Jake, who has became dangerous after the war with the Vespers, for 3 years. One night Jake went to far. Now Amy is in danger and she has to stay at the Kabra home in Philadelphia with Ian for protection till she can go back to Boston for the Cahill Reunion in a week. But a lot can happen in week...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been three years since he lost everything or so what he had left- his sister, Natalie- and two years before that he was disown but both of his parents as well.

Now Ian was all alone. He had family but they were all distance and he really didn't care for them, with the feeling being mutual. The Starlings were smart asses with no causation for others feelings. The Holts were true idiots and rightfully deserved the nickname "Dolts". Jonah Wizard was nothing more then a soon to be where-are-they-now past pop star rapper. And Dan Cahill was a totally imbelse who will never grow up.

The only family member he ever cared for was Amy Cahill, older sister to Dan. She was intelligent and a true brave Madrigal branch leader which was proven many, many times over the years he has known and secretly admired her. When they were younger he looked down her and her title of "poor, homeless orphan girl" that he's parents on classified her to him. He never though of her much till he and she were fourteen and choose the hunt for the 39 clues over 1 million dollars at Amy's grandmother funeral. Ian and Natalie were one team and Amy and Dan were another. Since then they were enemies and were in constant battle with each others. Well, till Korea...

That's when everything change. Ian's mission was to make Amy fall for him and then throw her away- his mother's orders- but he fell in love with her instead. Yes, in the end he still did his orders but he was still completely and forever in love with her since then.

But of course Amy hated him and later on, after the hunt, moved on. She gotten her self a boyfriend named Evan Tolliver. Ian always hated him just for that reason but in the end, he felt pity for the boy who had died minutes-even seconds- within Natalie's. And soon afterwards lost he's mother who turn good, on his side, at the very last minute. That was when they fought the Vespers and won.

Ian had a little hope then that he could get Amy then. But right afterward, she announces that she fell in love with a boy who help her and her brother with the Vespers, Jake Rosembloome. It didn't last long after that he was discovered as a short tempered arse and when he was angry, he would throw things and yell and scream. He was worst then a Lucian, and that was saying something.

Jake did this to Amy once and Ian found her in the library curled up in the corners crying and shaking. It was right after the TVI and the family was having a victory party at Grace Manor. Ian was the first and only to hear the screaming, quickly identifying it as Jake's voice, full of fury, and then he heard a little almost silence whimper- Amelia.

He ran over immediately thinking that the no good bastard hurt the beautiful Amy. He found them in the library, Jake just exiting the room just before he entered, slamming the door. Ian rushed in to find Amy in the corner of the room, her knees supporting her head as she sobbed. When he discover she was okay, he comfort her greatly. He hold her as she wept for who knows how long. They stay there until the sunlight from the windows drifted away and trade for the present with the beautiful moonlight. He spoke comforting words to her and promise he take care of all of this. And by god, he damn well was... Now.

{...}

Ian, now at age nineteen, was sitting a few table away from them. He watch them intently, cursing under his breath with every time the draft boy spoke and listening the best he could when the sound of Amy's voice reached his ears. They were enjoying a small meal at a local cafe with outside seats and tables. Bright, luminous lights hanged over on lines above them and little vanilla sensed candles stood in the center of each tables and provided some more light. It was about eight, so the sky was a dark blue color and the stars where starting to show.

But Ian couldn't care less, he has seen impressing scenery in his higher class life. He was ready for Jake to leave so Ian could speak to Amy real quick. Ever since Ian found Amy that one day in the library, he had been watching every moves of them together and apart. He wanted to make sure this guy wasn't into anything that could hurt Amy in any possible way. Sure he didn't look like the kind to hurt anyone or to take his anger out on his irreplaceable girlfriend, but Ian's mother also didn't look like the secret murder she was, now did she?

Ian was watching them closely, trying to read Amy's lips. He couldn't read Jake's since his back was turn toward him, so Ian just watch the carefully soft movements of Amy's lithe pink lips. Over the pass five years, a vehement, indelible obsession for her delightful lips has over power Ian's thoughts, causing him to have abrupt feelings to press his onto hers passionately. But it was never done, staying a daydream he constantly had.

Amy looked up and saw Ian, making eye contact- jade meeting amber-and didn't say anything. She just smile and turn towards Jake again, pretending nothing happen. But Ian read her eyes and saw she was shock to see him there. She was probably going to yell at him later for inciting on her personal affairs, but he wouldn't be satisfied with out the knowledge of her being in perfect safe security at all times and the only way for him to be convince fully of so is that he's seeing so with his own eyes.

So Ian classified himself as her secretive constant observing guardianship. Always tracking, always watching, always the same goal- keep Amy safe and happy. He's been doing so for about almost three years. A long and jealous filling three years. He has seen all the times Amy has cared and loved Jake with all her heart and how he scarcely notice, hardly giving her any engrossment. When he does so he's on tremendous fit on a minor same detail. That damn bastard...

Soon Jake got up and went inside the restaurant. Ian leaped out of him chair and walked suavely over to her, trying to hide his grin and blush as he came closer.

Amy was as lovely as always. Her long glossy rust colored hair was down and a little passed her shoulders, touching her mid back. Her pale, ashy skin that was soft as pillows reflected the light of the lamps above them, making her glow. Her pink thin lips pop out but not as much as her eyes. Amy's eyes were the exact green color of jades, with the verbatim sparkle and shine. They were full of intelligence and life, matching her soul completely. She wore her grandmother's necklace that match her eyes too, and her dark green sweater and black pencil skirt. All she did was sit in her chair and yet Ian never has seen someone with so much grace and class as her.

"What are you doing here?" She quietly asked. She was so timid at times, especially during the clue hunt and when she was with Jake. She lost most of her stutter over time but it would still pop up every now and then when Ian was around along with her crimson red blushing cheeks. This wasn't one of those times, no matter how much Ian wanted it to be so. He thought the trouble for words she had was cute.

"Just looking after you. " Ian said, shyly. "Making sure Mr. Angry, doesn't do anything stupid. "

She signed and slightly bit her lip. "Ian, he hasn't gotten mad in awhile. He's better now..."

" I doubt that."

" Ian please, its best if you do stop."

Ian was token back but this. He

eyed her oddly. He knew something was up. " Why?" He challenged her. "Why the sudden change now? He went on longer then two weeks before and you still wanted me to stick around as much as I am now, if not more.

Amy expression change to a worry look. She glance over inside the restaurant and then looked over her shoulders, before leaning in, which Ian followed. Ian took in her beauty in the candle light. The way her eyes became ravishing and how her bright glow became truly lovesome. The daydream started to play again in his head.

"Ian," She started. "Jake has become more...Safeguard of me." Ian's eyebrows went up on his forehead.

"He had demand to go through my phone. He has search through my texts and calls."She fiddle with her straw of her drink. She looked uncomfortable and Ian felt a rare up spring of guilt. He only wanted her happy as can be and now he was making her gloomy with this talk. He reached out towards her hand on the table but she slipped away when his finger tips touch hers.

"He doesn't want me around you." Ian finish for her. She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Ian knew this was coming, and to be truthful, he doesn't blame Jake. Ian has hurt Amy too many times for her to ever care for him. He's incredibly fortune to have her even declare him as a friend. Sure he would never be like Jake to her, but the things he done to her, like Korea, was simply unforgivable.

"I just don't want you to end up on he's bad side and get hurt." Amy finally looked at him.

"I'm already on his bad side." Ian smirked. "I'll be fine." he reached for her hand again and she didn't pull away when he grasped hers. She looked up and blushed rosy pink and smile at him.

Then the fuckwit ruin the moment.

"Excuse me, but why are you in my chair?" Ian turned to see Jake, who was clearly rankle from his present. Jake was a tall, muscular 20 year old with rolling brown hair and almond shaped blue eyes. He had a strong bold jaw line and bushy eyebrows. Jake came off to as good looking to girls and he knew it, which only add to his arrogance. Jake started Ian down, waiting for an answer. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Ian thought to himself, sending him a Lucian glare.

"Hello Jake," Ian smirked. "How have you been? Since no one sees you anymore."

"Hello Ian. Why are you here?"

"Oh, straight to the point aren't you?" Ian laughed. " Come on Jake, I haven't seen you in a good while. Let's caught up."

"I rather not." Jake turned to Amy and glared. "Why is he here?" His voice became low and dark sounding. Amy flinched and lowered her head like the sound was noxious to her.

"Calm down, she didn't invite me. I just saw her and deiced to stop and talk." Ian stood up glared cobra venomously

at the Arse. "Do you have a problem with that?"

They stood there, having a glaring war, Ian winning. Till angel Amy pulled them apart. "Guys,please," her darling soprano voice asked. "You guys are making a scene."

She stood in the middle of them and Ian couldn't help but smile at her height. Amy was half a head shorter then Ian and Jake in heels. She was so cute that way.

"Jake, please, take me home." Jake glared at her again and scowled deeper. He storming away was her only answer. Amy turn to Ian and awkwardly removed her hand from his chest for when she was push them away from each other.

"Goodbye Ian." She met his eye- jade meeting amber again- and smiled that angelic smile again. She turned on her heels and walked away till Ian graded her hand and pulled her back. He pecked a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Goodbye, Love."

She blushed rosy red, stating at him wide eye for a second and finally started to walk away as Ian watched her enter Jake's car- who didn't see the pasted minute- and drove away.

Then Ian got into his car and followed their path.

(...)

Ian is about 10 yards away from Amy's apartment where Jake was dropping her off. They have sat in the car for the pass 10 minutes and Ian had no idea what they were doing. He was praying they weren't yelling and fighting.

Ian thought about what his reaction would be like if Jake actually hit Amy. Would he be able to control his self from murdering him? Did he want to? If Amy's family happen to walk out when he kill him, would they blame him and take the story the wrong way? Would Amy defend him?

He was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear Amy and Jake fight. They were outside of the car now on opposite side and screaming at each other. Ian observe the situation closer to see Amy's face crimson red with anger and soft hands in the form of fits. Tears were on there way to stream down her face. This was bad.

And Jake,the son of a bitch, was the complete opposite. He stood there, arms cross and standing tall, in he's red cashmere sweater and designer jeans, exasperating a rebarbative smirk, displaying an irritating front of controlling power over Amy. No wonder she was mad.

Ian watch as Amy glared at the bastard angrily an read her lips as she said." You can't control me."

And how Jake chuckled and said.

"Watch me."

This is when Ian began to boil over from anger and took he's dart gun hidden in his car, getting out of the car and hide behind it. Amy yelled a few cuss words at him and storm off to her door but Jake ran after her and slam the door when she barely open it and started to yell at her. Ian moved in.

Soon they started screaming at each other again, only a few words being able for Ian to clear out and understand. Ian looked up from his car to see Jake take hold of Amy's arm and shook her violently. That's what cut Ian's last string.

Without thinking, Ian stood up from his car and ran like a bat out of hell and aim for Jake. Ian graded his shirt and pulled him away from Amy to the brick building wall and shove him up against it. That's when he started the punching on the face and stomach. Of course Jake fought back, but only manage to hit his hand. His hand did hurt but the pain soon turn numb. He stopped when he crouch down in pain holding his face, but Ian didn't stop there.

Ian took him by the shirt again, and thrown him onto the ground. Once he was on the ground, Ian shot Jake with the dart gun. Ian waited for him to move. When there was none, Jake passed out.

Ian then turn to Amy to see her shocked, her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth. It then dawn onto Ian of what he had done. Amy started to cry, something he rarely saw her do, and Ian felt like a jerk worst then Jake.

"I'm so sorry." Ian spoke up. He began to walk towards her and brought her to his chest for her to sob, he carefully put his arms around her for a hug. He truly felt like shit now. How could he do that? And right in front of her...

" I'm sorry." he repeated, such strange words to him. " I just didn't want him to hurt you." Amy just cried. Ian hold her closer and tighter to him.

Soon Amy stopped and looked up at Ian. "Thank you." she said. Ian nodded in responds.

"We need to get out of here." Amy said. Ian looked at her surprise now. "If he wakes up, and...and we're here..." Ian understood and nodded.

"You can come and stay with me for the night or however long you want." Ian said. He knew he sounded to calm at the moment but he was trying to make Amy feel better, safe. "Okay, thanks." Amy said.

Ian gave her a smile for comfort and she smile back at him. He took her hand and lead her to his car and they left for his house in Philadelphia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They arrive at Kabra manor about 11 P.M., and Amy went straight to bed once Ian assign her a room next to his. He could tell she was stress and tired from the pass 5 hours. Which was why she fell asleep in the car and Ian carried her into the house. She was as light as a feather, and she looked peaceful asleep, matching her pacifist character.

Ian enter into the house with a beautiful girl in his arms, so this cause the staff of maids and butlers to look at him dumbfounded. Either from the fact he had Miss Cahill with him in his arms or the fact that he was actually doing a form of labor, and for someone else.

"What?" He demanded. "Get back to work!" and he quickly walked away, climbed to stairs and headed for the room.

The room was perfect for Amy, with lavender colored walls filled with bookcases and soft, plush white carpet. It hold a king size bed on an oak wood bed frame and had yellow, comfortable sheets. Amy just might drown on softness in this room.

Ian placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and quietly bid her goodnight. He really didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay and just being in her surroundings, asleep or awake.

He looked down on her and saw her pretty features again. Her soft round cheeks, her fascinating reddish brown hair, her fulgent pastel skin, they all were like his drug. He could never get enough, and every time he was apart from them, he wanted them, he wanted her...

He still felt guilty through, of what he done to Jake. For god's sake, she loves Jake, yes he's a self-assertive, peremptory, heartless jerk... But Amy loves and cares for him, and Ian just almost killed him. He pushed down the feeling, it was the right thing to do, wether Amy liked it or not. Ian was the right one for her, not abusive Jake.

Ian walked out of the room to left Amy sleep and shut the door behind him. He walked back to the living room and called for he's own personal butler.

"Bickerduff!" Ian called. A gray almost white haired man appeared. He seemed to be about 50 or older and had a night black suit on which made his ashy skin seem more light gray then ivory white. His golden eye popped out of his head, so they were the first thing you saw. He looked somewhat like a zombie.

Ian has had Bickerduff work for him all his life, from his childhood in Kabra Manor in London, to Ian new home in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Since he was made Lucian Branch leader, and was double was member of the Madgrical Branch, he had to move to a Lucian base but also be close to a Madgrical base. So Philadelphia was the place to be. Yes it was 5 hours away from Boston but it also double his art dealing ship as he started to sell to both England and America.

"I need you to go and get Miss Cahill some clothing for the next few days." Ian said in his silky British voice, Bickerduff raise a brow.

"Is she staying for sometime, Mr. Kabra?"

"She might."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, you didn't kidnap the young lady, did you?"

Ian chuckle slightly. "No."

Bickerduff nodded, and turn away to leave for the shopping, but he stopped suddenly and turn to back to Ian.

"I was about to say Sir," he said and glance down at Ian's right hand.

"She puts up one hell of a fight." The old man smirked and walked away.

Ian looked down at his hand to find it was was bruised. His thumb, pointy finger, and the space under those to a little pass he's wrist was a mix of red and purple. Oh well. Ian left the living room and went off to his off to do some work.

{...}

Amy woke up to the sound of a earsplitting crackle of thunder. She shot straight up in her bed, gasping. Once she came down, she took a look around her surroundings.

At fist she was confused, she had no memory of this room or how she came into it. In fact she didn't remember much of what happen before till a moment later.

She remember the dinner with Jake, Ian spying, Ian and Jake almost fighting, the fight in the car she had with Jake when he told her what she had to do in her life for now on, Ian and Jake finally fighting, and then the getaway she talked Ian into.

"Oh no..." She groan, running her hand through her long hair. She told Ian to take her away, and now she was probably at his home in Philadelphia. He had done enough for her and now she asked more of him because she was angry, hurt, and felt like crying like crazy due to confuse. She was weak, when she shouldn't have been. Darn...

Amy was mad because of the fact of the drama she had in her love life. For the pass almost few years in her life, Amy had been with Jake and at first, everything was brilliant. He was the closet example to a perfect boyfriend. He was smart, hot, and funny. Then things turn sour after a few months of dating.

She had no earthly idea of how or what happen but something must have. And it had to be her fault. Jake became different, bad different. He didn't joke around as much anymore, he rolled his eyes at everything she said, and talked to her either like a little stupid girl or only talk at her, not with her. He began to expect her to do everything he said, regardless of what the demand was-with no questions asked.

It went on like that for awhile, before that he only had a few fits, and she didn't get hurt in any of them. But after around a year of dating, he became more paranoid and domineering of her. She had to be with him most of the day, she could never be alone or he would freak. Jake determined every small movement, activity, and almost thought she had. Jake controlled where she was gonna go, who she was going to go with, what she was going to eat, and what she was going wear and say and do. Amy felt like a caged bird with her wings clipped so she was trapped. She had no way out.

Amy was hurt because she was no longer important for the guy she fall for. No, she was no longer a person to him, more like his property. He didn't treat her with a whereabouts or hospitality about her thoughts or feelings. And sadly, it was obvious to everyone.

Last year, during the Cahill Family Christmas Party, Amy was cooking cinnamon rolls for desert and they were a little late. All the other sides and main meals were already on the tables and she was just on icing the two dozen rolls. She was in the kitchen slapping the vanilla goodness as fast as she could. Jake was in the kitchen with her along with Amy beloved younger brother Dan, her best friend Sinead, and her other good friend Hamilton. Ian was there too, which caused her to be even more nervous, as the misunderstood bad boy Lucian lean against the door way and watched her.

She was trying to go as fast as she could, but she could hear Jake signing annoyingly, and feel his anger grow. She started to shake from fear, and she hoped no one notice. That's when he snapped.

Jake turn to Amy's brother Dan.

"Can you tell it to hurry up?" He

asked harshly, like he was slapping her. The moment that followed afterwards was filled with awkward silents and it only made Amy shake more, her hands out of control, slapping icing.

Amy could see out of the corner of her eye the face Dan made. He looked at Jake with a face that said "I know you didn't just say that." Sinead and Hamilton were the same, looking at each other with eyebrows raises and questionable glance at Jake. Amy didn't have the courage to look at Ian, she was afraid that he wouldn't care and his expression would stay the same.

Soon she was done. She took the plates while hiding her face behind her hair and walked away to the dinning hall. Soon she heard a British accent say, "Oh sorry Jake. Am I not going fast enough for you? God forbid we ever keep you waiting."

She couldn't help but smile and blush.

Even to this day.

Amy was crying after the fight because she felt guilty for everything. Amy was responsible for all of it. Jake becoming a jerk and Ian protecting her too much. She stir the pot by making Jake what he is now and stir it more when she ask for Ian to come in because she was scared to face her punishment of the unknown disaster she had applied to herself. That's what mades she feels worst about in the whole chaotic case.

Ian has had a hard life. Yes, he was always been rich and handsome and always had the life that people wanted, but thats only the stereotype image that you see him have in magazines. The true life he has is one no one wants. Both of his parents spent his whole entire life and Natalie's, his sister for the 39 clues and once they both entered, they finally saw how cruel and how monstrous both of them were.

Isabel and Vikram never loved there children. They only cared for them as smaller identical images of themselves, in the hopeless expectations that they held over their heads, as the perfect agents, perfect Lucian, and overall perfect people. And when they went over to the madrigal side and came madrigal agents themselves, Isabel, who tried to kill Amy and Dan although the hunt, was arrested for her crime of killing Amy's parents in a fire when they were both young. And Vikram ran off into hiding to avoid questioning. They both disown Ian and Natalie.

The following two years afterwards weren't any better. When they were at battle with the Vespers, Natalie was one of the 7 Cahills that were kidnap by the Vespers. Ian was apart from his only family and was only reunited moments before her death.

Maybe that was why she grew to care and about Ian now. Even during the clue hunt when the pair of siblings form an alliance with there uncle Alistair in Korea and Ian tricked her into having a crush on him and later on crushing her heart, Ian and Natalie left them in a cave that would later almost collapse on them and almost killed them. But she still slightly cared for him after that. Deep, deep down...

Amy hated him then but as time pass, she began to have sympathy for him. Then later on to empathy. She knew how it felt to have only one family member left and have others pass away. But unlike her who gain more family through it all, he lost all of his.

She guess that was the thing, that made him not longer a jerk but a person who she can relate too. After the Vespers, they became friends. They talked to each every time they saw each other. It was simply a friend relationship, nothing more. Not that they could with Jake anyway.

Amy was laying on her back staring at the ceiling as she thought about it all. She'll confess that she has grew a crush again towards Ian but she never could imagine him having the same emotions. The same one that she has had since she was fourteen and with the same alluring, passionate interest for him, and him only.

But she might as well be dreaming right now. As if that could ever happen. Ian was out of her reach. He could get any girl in the world he wants. Why would he settle for her? Ian had flawless olive brown skin that made he noticeable from miles away and gorgeous wind blown ebony hair. He had the body frame that made girls mad with long limbs and fingers that seemed strong yet gentle. He had a boyish smile an a relish smirk that match the mischievous gleam in his dark and beautiful amber eyes. He only wear dark colors like black and red which made him only look more troublesome. And the fact that his character was strong willed and independent just made him even more irresistible to Amy.

Amy could feel her cheeks burn like flames just visioning his face. And that kiss earlier that night made them burn even more. She still got that voluntarily warm chill that travel up and down her spine and that slight tingle on her cheek. She admits the idea of returning the small favor on his lips did indeed occur to her and was very, very tempting to do so, but she just walked on for whatever reason she regrets now.

When Amy got into Jake's car after that, she was glad she didn't. Jake didn't see the peak but he started accusing her for cheating on her with that 'Damn Brit'. She fought back and that what cause everything to go bad.

Another bright flash of lighting lit up the sky followed by another crash of thunder. Amy looked over to the clock and read 2:46. She decide it was time for bed and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

IAN

Ian woke up around eight or so, to realize he fell asleep in his office chair again. No wonder he felt like tired and hurt all over his body. He got up, stretched, and travel up stairs to change clothes.

Ian began to recall everything that happen yesterday. He remembered putting Amy in the room beside him, he needed to check on her. He change into black slacks and a blood red button up shirt, sleeves rolled up. Man, he was tired.

He went to Amy's door, and knocked No respond. He knocked again. Still nothing.

Ian's Lucian instincts went haywire. His mind started to race with possibilities of why there was no sound in the room whatsoever. He saw an episode that horrified him as rage boil over in his body. Jake somehow got her.

Ian reached for the doorknob and tried to try it but it was locked. He backed up and kicked the door. At first, he didn't succeed, but twice was the charm. The door fall to the door and Ian ran in to observed the room. His eye fall upon the bed where Amy sat up startled. She was under the covers and her hair was in a tangle mess.

"Ian!" She cried the same time he shouted. "Thank God!"

He came over to her and hugged her tightly. "I knocked on the door and when you didn't answer, I freaked."

He spat out as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"S-Sorry, I-I was asleep." Amy stammer. Ian smiled at her trouble with words, it was cute.

"It's okay," he said sweetly. " I'm sorry. Please get up and dress and meet me in the dinning hall for breakfast." He smile at her, and she return it.

He went and waited for her down in the dinning hall, not touching he's French toast. Amy came down, out of her sweater and skirt, into jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and grey vans. She was dressed causally and yet looked very pretty to Ian. She still had that ravishing beautiful glow to her.

They ate in silence, only the scrapping sound if forks and knives present. Yes, Ian felt a little awkward but he was with he's lovely, that's all that mattered.

"Ian?" He looked up and met eyes with Amy. "I-I...W-well..." She bit her lip.

Ian understood what she was saying right away. She was trying to say or figure out what she was going to do about her Jake situation. It was clear as day that she couldn't go back to her apartment, too dangerous.

But that meant one more detail, she had to move somewhere else. Jake lived no more then a few blocks away from her, causing it to be for unsafe for her. She'll have to move. Cut off all her connection with him, which in Ian's point if view, was fine by he's standards.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Ian assured her carefully. She smiled gracefully, then frown again.

"But how am I going to tell the others? How am I going to get my stuff back?"

Ian thought for a moment. "We can simply tell all of the other Cahills at the reunion on Friday. I'm sure they'll believe you more then whatever Jake says."

"Why?" Amy looked at with puzzlement. "They trust Jake. That's why I'm so stressed out. I'm honestly scared they'll find him and go after us."

Stress? That explain the dark bags under her eyes, covered up by a large mop of concealer. The only hint of make up he has ever seen her in.

"To be completely honest with you, Love, I'm not so sure." Ian said. He might as well tell her. "Most of the group, if not all, has been questioning Jake and his behavior towards you."

Amy gave him a shocked yet trouble looked. "Pardon?"

"Most of them has seen the way he treats you." Ian said. "And they agree with me. He's not good enough for you."

Amy just blushed and looked down onto her plate, like French toast was a gloomy sight. "I'm sorry."

"None of its you're fault." Ian conform. "We all love you Amy. It's clear he's just not worthy of you and simply never will be. It's not the other way around." he tried to joke with her but it didn't work.

"Ian you don't have to lie to me." Amy said.

"But I'm not, Love. If anything I'm under estimating it."

"Jake will be very angry about this."

"Well he can get just get over it then."

"How am I going to tell him all of this?"

"You don't. Cut him off completely. He'll get the message." Ian sipped his tea and then saw her look away guiltily.

"You two are finish right?"

Silence.

"My God!"

"His done so much for the family Ian!" Amy said. How she could defend that bloody fool was completely beyond him.

"Yeah and his also treated you like shit last night, and you deserve better then that by tenfold!"

"Ian he only shook me! You're acting like he hit me! He didn't even leave a mark!"

"Yeah this time he didn't, but next time it will be more then a little shake. It'll be a slap or a belt end and it will leave a mark and it we progress onto worst!"

"No it won't!

"Yes it will!"

"Why does it matter to you?!"

"Because I care about you!"

The room was filled with a stunned silence. No noise made whatsoever. Jade met amber again but they didn't say a thing. Ian could feel the eyes of the staff on them, watching carefully.

Even thought Ian's recounter was immediately after hers, Ian had to stop himself from saying 'love' and replace it with 'care'. He shouldn't have yelled at her needed to message across to her, but not with his voice raised. Then he realize what he was really doing and felt like slapping himself.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you what to do. I just care for you, Love. Like all the other Cahill's , and I want you safe..." He started trying to sound as normal as possible.

"J-Jake." Ian had to force himself to say Jake and not some other words. "Has fail to see what we all see in you. He doesn't understand that you deserve better. Better then whatever he could offer you and that makes him self-conscious. So he thinks that bossy you is how he can fix that."

Ian took a breath. "He doesn't see that you are the most perfect person that this world has ever seen." Amy looked at him with the same look when he called her lovely in Korea. An experience full of disbelief, yet it held a slight glance of curiosity and needful, wanting faith in his words. She was fighting, arguing with herself in head of the statement he just made. Either it being about throwing away Jake or if Ian was being truthful was a mystery to him.

It was quiet for a long time till Amy looked up to Ian. He's heart race again.

"Okay,okay." She spoke softly. "It's over. But what if he disagrees?" she said it carefully and Ian got the message. What if Jake goes after her?

"That's why you need to get away from him." Ian explained. "Move out of you're apartment, stay here for a while till you find a new place. Jake will give up eventually on hunting you down and if not, well I'll take care of that." Ian smiled and Amy bit her lip.

"When am I going to get my stuff and move out though?"

"Today." Amy raised an eyebrow. Ian smirked. "If we leave right now, we can be there at two, get your stuff and have a late lunch."

Amy nodded. "Let's go then."

(...)

AMY

5 hours in a car was a long drive. Epically when Ian's behind the wheel. Amy was sure that they were lucky to not have about 10 wrecks on the way to her apartment.

But they finally made it at 12, after getting boxes for her stuff. Ian brought a few boxes to start packing with while Amy went to speak with the apartment clerk behind the counter.

"Hello Mrs. Cahill."

"Hello Maggie, I'm just going to pay this month rent and then be on my way to get my things."

"What do you mean Miss?"

"I'm moving out today."

"Oh, I expected so, you're other helpers came just a little while ago before you two."

Amy stopped. Helpers? "Excuse me?"

By this time Ian came over to the desk, detecting trouble with his mysterious Lucian instincts. (Jk)

"Three men came over just awhile ago just now and asked where your room was. They said that they were family of yours."

Amy almost started shacking. Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! She should have saw this coming...

"What did the men look like?" Ian questioned, thank god he was there with her.

"One was a tall, buff guy with blonde hair and an Under Armour hoodie. Another was short and looked like the youngest one there. He was blonde too, just a dark color blonde. Then there was that one guy with the Ralph Lauren shirt and had two black eyes. His face was pretty swollen too."

Amy didn't need to look to her left to know for a fact that Ian was smirking pridefully.

"Oh yes!" Amy said, acting as if she just forgot about her helpers for a second. A blonde moment really. "Yes, that was my brother and cousins. Thanks!" She then grabbed Ian arm. "Let's get some more boxes, Ian."

"Okay." He simply replied and grabbed the other ones. They walked out of the front doors calmly but ran to the car when they were out of the clerk's site. Well, Amy running and Ian hectically dragging along as she kept her grip on his arm tight.

Amy let go of Ian. "Okay, so now we know Dan, Hamilton, and Jake are here. Should have predict that coming."

"You didn't?" Ian asked. He smirked that proud smirk when she said Jake's name.

"Anyway," She glared at him slightly. "What are we going to do now?"

Ian looked away from her and thought about it. Soon his eyes widen and he got that tricksy gleam that made him look like he was about to steal your wallet without you ever knowing. Amy couldn't help but find it deviously cute.

"Love, do you have a window in your room?"

"Yes." She was trying to see what he was getting at.

"And what would it's view?"

"A brick wall." Amy then got it. She turn to see the wall of the bakery next to her apartment room. The one with the window in front of a fire escape stairway and balcony...

Amy smiled broadly and could have hugged Ian right there. Instead she just shook the boxes he was holding in front of him. He looked at her funny for a moment but was smiling.

"Come on!" She squealed and ran off. Ian dropped the boxes and chased after her and they travel up the steps, making a ton of ruckus, till someone yelled at them in Spanish to keep quiet. They travel up quietly as they could, covering there mouths from laughing.

Ian looked into a window and saw Dan Cahill, so he pulled Amy back and covered her mouth. Amy got the message and, with both of them on either sides of the window, peeked in together.

Inside the subnormal ancient looking room stood Dan Cahill, Amy's younger loved brother. Amy smiled sadly at the image of her Danny boy. He was 16 at the moment and already stood 4 inches taller then her. His shaggy dirty blonde hair was messed over to one side and his jade green eyes that match hers were bright as always but narrow, like he was very focus with his lips in a tight firm line. He wore a red and blue spiderman shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Oh her little ninja brother...

Dan was now talking but Amy couldn't hear a thing he said. She tried to read his lips but she had to peek to much in the window to do so.

"I got it." Ian said. He reached down into his pocket and brought out two ear pieces and a small squares electric device. He toss one to Amy and then took out his knife. He stabbed the point of the blade into the window opening and slightly open it to slide the device into the room. He then place his ear piece into his ear and brought his phone out and typed away. Soon Amy heard what was going on inside.

"...My sister could be anywhere!" Dan shouted.

" Calm down little buddy," That was Hamilton for sure. He was the only one who called Dan that. "We're find her. Once this damn idiot realize that we need to get the hell out of here because we're wasting time!"

"Hey!" Amy shivered little at Jake's raised voice. "She'll be here! And I'm not explaining why for the 10th time to you!"

"Hey! Remember who you're talking to!"

"I do! An idiot!"

"Okay you two!" That was Dan, probably separating them. "That enough!"

They parted and Jake came into Amy's view. She almost gasp at the sight of his swollen face. He looked so messed up, damaged. He indeed had two black eyes and a few purple and blue bruises along the apples of his cheeks and jawline. She saw a few small scares and cuts on his neck and it looked like he had trouble standing.

She looked over to Ian. Apparently he saw Jake too and was very pleased with his work on last night battle. He met her eyes and was smiling innocently at her, like saying "What could I have possible done wrong?" Amy hated the fact that she almost fall for it.

"Jake," Dan continued. "I understand why she might come back here but why would she bring Ian?"

"For protection! Fo-!" Jake stopped right there. He made a big mistake there.

Dead silence covered the room. Dan and Hamilton looked at Jake and he glared back. Amy was afraid World War III was about to start. She hated this. Amy was the leader of the Madgricals, she should be fighting with Jake instead of her brother and friend. She needed to stand up for herself like she has been since the clue hunt. Why was this so different. Because Jake was something more to he then a person, and, maybe, wasn't a bad guy to her at the time? Key words: at the time.

"Why would she need protection in her own home Jake?" Hamilton asked suspiciously. He didn't look happy, and an unhappy Holt was never a good thing.

"More importantly, why would Amy need protection on your date with her last night?" Dan challenged, moving into protective brother mode. "And why Ian Kabra?"

"Yes." The Tomas leader agreed, now sitting on a nearby chair next to the book shelf. His left leg was bent and his ankle was resting on his right leg knee. His fingers were laced together and he raise his chin up high. He look like a high class detective, minus the hoodie and the jeans. "I mean, Ian is the branch leader of the ruthless Lucian's. He's a pretty dangerous guy. Poison probably runs through his veins. Amy must have been in a serious matter if she needed his look out."

"Why, yes." Dan said. Amy would have giggled at the way these two goofballs were acting if she didn't feel Ian concerned filled eyes on her. This wasn't suppose to be happening. This was all her fault.

"My very loved and very well known sister must had been quite terrified if she had to have him near her." Dan stopped pacing and was now full on glaring at Jake with complete anger and hatred. "And it is clearly seen easily Ian is very...fond of Amy. Ready to obey and for full her every call no matter what. Maybe just a little better then you could, bud? Mm? It's enough to make a jealous man out of anyone who supposedly claims they love her... Or whoever wishes to control her...So what really happen last night Jake? Why is your face bruise to bits?"

"Look I told you!" Jake screamed. He was about to get into a fit and Amy didn't want her brother to be in that position. Especially when it's her cause and her responsibility to face him in this stage. No, Jake could be that way with her but not her brother, her Dan. She won't allow it.

"Me and Amy got into a fight and she ran off to here. I went to follow her and I was jumped!"

"Sure," Dan said and looked away. "And you're sure it was Ian who did it?"

"It has to be him! He didn't take my money or phone or anything! That's what thieves do and Ian already has all that stuff so there would be no need for him to do so! He shot me with some poison! That's why I can barely walk today!"

"Okay." Dan looked doubtful and a little annoyed. "Whatever."

Oh no! Amy thought to herself. Jake doesn't like that word. Not at all. He yelled at her every time she said it, soon into a fit. Jake looked at Dan with rage in his eyes and open his mouth to yell. Amy was ready to bust through the window to stop him till the strangest thing happen.

Jake started to rock his body, back and forth, flinging his arms around like mad. His face was somewhat frightful as he started the jump up an down, screaming "Get it off of me!"

He was reaching out to his back. Dan and Hamilton looked so confused. Then Hamilton jumped right out of his chair and started moving, wriggling like Jake.

"Off! Off! What the hell is this?!"

Seconds later Dan started to do the weird looking dance moves. Shouting the same words as Jake and Ham.

Soon they all were jumping, dashing around the room. Doing the weird shifts trying to swing the thing inside their clothing off.

They dance like they had ants in there pants and Amy was snickering at them, not feeling to guilty because it was all too funny. Ian, on the other hand, was full blow out laughing. He even fell on his bum from laughing too hard.

"I'm getting out of here!" Jake cried and run out of the door.

"Get back here you coward!" Ham shouted and chase after him, still beating himself to kill the thing inside his clothing still crawling around. Dan started to hop after them as he tried to kill the bug in his pant.

That's when Amy fell down, landing beside Ian's legs, and started to burst out laughing. Her gut was killing her afterwards.

Ian got up and open the window to climb in, holding Amy's too so she would follow while she snickered crazily. Ian ran to close the door and they burst out laughing again, either one holding back.

"Here." Ian barely got out as he took out his phone. On the screen showed the trio running down the hall still twisting and hitting them selves. Dan's creepy crawler was in his pant and accidentally kicked Ham in the bum. Then Ham kicked Jake in the bum, which was probably hurt more them Dan's. They continued this till they were at Ham's van in the parking lot. The crawlers came out at the end of there pants, came together and became the device Ian had earlier.

"What was that!?" Dan hollered.

"I don't know and I don't care to find out! I'm outta here!" Ham walked over to the driver seat and was about to get in

till Jake point and yelled "Look!"

He was pointing at Ian's car. Ian and Amy looked at each other and shared the same thought. "Crap."

"There up in the room!" They then dashed to the building and up the stairs. Amy and Ian panicked. Ian locked the door and got a chair and stuffed it under the knob.

"Here!" Amy said. She grabbed Ian shirt and pulled him into her closet that had a secret apartment big enough for them to hide in. She pulled him in, closing the door.

She turn her head to face Ian but soon realize she couldn't. There cheeks were much together along with there chests and stomachs. There legs were strangle together. She glance down and saw her hand push up to Ian's. The heat in the room shot up 20 degrees.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea I ever had..."

"Its fine, just be quiet." Ian whispered in her ear as she felt his hot breath on her face. She had to be blushing and it must have gotten redder when she saw him smirking at her dangerously. She bit her lip. Oh dear.

Amy lean her head back to the wall, so only there noses pass and there lips with only centimeters apart. She'll admit, the notion she craved to take into action last night with Ian did indeed return and was tempting. She glanced at his handsome features and was lean forward as he kept there eyes connected. Amber to Jade. Lips to lips.

The sound of the door being kicked open cut off the action. Heavy footsteps on the carpet followed. Amy's heart seem to stop and race at the same time as she hear footsteps approach the closet. She heard the clingy noise as the hangers that hold her coats and jackets move aside on the railing.

She couldn't really tell you how, but Amy just knew it was Jake on the other side. She never told him about the secret passage, she was hoping at the time to never use it for emergencies. Later on she was considering it as a hiding spot for herself just in case he really did get out of hand.

Ian hit the top of the wall and then the middle. Amy though he was crazy, then she realized, as he continued to hit random spots on the door, the sound sounded louder then it should have. Ian was mocking Jakes hits.

Once they stop and they heard Jake's footsteps moving away, she breathed again.

"They're not here." Dan announces.

"There's a Cahill hideout designed as a library a couple blocks away from here. They probably went there."

"It's worth a shot." The sounds of steps appeared and the door closing was the last they heard. Soon they came out of the closet and into fresh air and personal space. Amy turn to Ian and again they shared the same look.

"Too close."

(...)

They began to pack all of her things. Most of them being filled with books and paper works of the Madgrical branch. Ian was helpful and didn't really complaine about anything. He carried most of the things for her.

She felt as her cheeks turn red as she came to her bedroom and was packing her undergarments. Her tidy, aged peacock blue color suitcase sat on her bed and was stuffed with all her clothes that she actually liked to wear. Jake started to shop for her recently and spending mad amounts of money for the brand name designer lines. Sadly he didn't really comprehend that they were the most unbecoming pieces of trash she has ever seen and wore.

She looked over to Ian to make sure he wasn't watching and hastily pushed them into the bag, trying to control her blush. She then zipped up her bag and placed it beside her bed.

"What about your belongings in here, Love?" Ian hold up the dress she hated the most. The top being red and made of cheap silk, the bottom being neon yellow and covered in feathers. She made a face at the ghastly thing and Ian laughed.

"I'm leaving all that stuff." She confirmed. "I don't want any of it."

"Okay then." Ian turn towards the door. "Oh but Amy," She faced him. "Nice underwear." he winked at her as he grabbed the last two boxes and headed down stair to the car.

Amy blushed rose red, but then vision a image of if he saw her in the panties and what would lead onto after that. Her blush vaporized After that and was replace by a relish smile and a long bit on the lip. Then she realized what she was thinking, and the blush soon return, more red. Goodness what was wrong with her?

Amy took her suitcase and looked around the room one last time. She missed the place truthfully, but of it meant she was away from Jake and was with Ian, it was worth it then.

(...)

Thank you greatly for reading, it's very well appreciated. Please review.

Oh, and a huge thanks SpontaneousSugarRush, Girl 39, Disgirlsonfire39, BookLoverAL,

Forever958 and that one Dude (Guest) for being the first to review, follow, and or fav my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AMY

On stomach. Then side. Then back. Repeat. This is what Amy Cahill has been doing all night, trying her best to get some sleep.

It's wasn't the room, Goodness no. But it was the fact Amy couldn't make out anything. Her feelings were out of whack.

On one side of herself, she still cared for Jake. What? You expected her to fall right out of love? Well, then again, she already was out of love for him when all this happen. But still, she been with Jake for so long, she didn't know how to react to being parted from him the way she was. And with her new, or, more likely, reappearing feeling towards Ian, she didn't even know where to start.

She did care for Jake, but when ever she even began to think of him, her mind would abandon any thought of him and start to wonder about Ian. She hasn't felt this way around him since Korea and she liked it. The way he hold her hand, called her Love, smiled at her...

But then guilt would boil over her. Amy felt like she was cheating on Jake by even thinking about Ian in anyway now. She felt so mean and cruel to him right now. Yet she didn't want to do anything else.

Ian just made everything...peaceful, right... Safe. She hasn't felt that way around anyone most of her life. Ever since Amy went though the clue hunt and then the Vespers, she always got that paranoia rust going through her. She sense the someone-or-something-is-watching-me feeling and it drove her mad. She just wanted to be carefree and secure to be the emotion she felt for once.

Amy Cahill, though she never showed it, almost always felt that way. She had it on a never off pace during the clue hunt when everyone was out to kill her and her brother. She had it after they won, when she learn about the Vespers, and faced one soon afterwards, when she and Dan travel around the world to save there stolen relatives, and when Jake started acting different. Amy just never relax about it all, minus the rare moments when she was with a friend or so and she laughed a little. But even though didn't last very long.

But Ian just changed all of that. Amy didn't know if he meant to do that or not but he did and Amy loved it. It was an aura that purely was implausible. They didn't require physical address for one another for the decompress stillness that made her fears evacuate and her mind to regain composure. He could just stand beside her and she feel like she like she was invincible. Like no one could touch her. Like she was too high up, put out of there reach.

Ian just made her feel safe. But yet, a little bit more.

She felt like she was in a slope were she was getting above the clouds, above the sky, the world...

He just amazed her, devouring her every thought and was on a unvarying path to conquer her mind and vanquish her entire heart in one minor movement. And she liked it. No. She wanted it.

She should have been afraid of this foolish, reckless, insane act, but Amy couldn't contain herself from grinning the ear to ear grin as she got all bubbly inside. She rolled around in her bed, grabbing at the covers, giggling like a kiddie as she felt her cheeks flush ruby red. She has the urge to jump out of her bed and start twirling, spinning in her night gown, still smiling madly and bloom crazily as she pirouette around the room.

Is this what pure, never ending love felt like? Or was she beginning to fall for him and his amazing atmosphere and sweet secret soul? Amy could not tell. Amy didn't want it to stop. She felt so happy, so in bliss, so heaven like.

She laid down on her stomach and closed her heavy eyes. She would try to sleep, but it be hard to get ridge of this smile that that cute, loving boy caused. But she'll try to keep this- the smile, the feeling, the boy- as long as she could hold on, with her forever tight grasp.

(...)

IAN

Ian woke up this morning in his own bed this time. He got up in his egyptian cotton pajamas and open up the curtains in front of his 7foot tall window and saw it was quiet a beautiful day. Dark clouds covered the sky and lighting zapped everywhere. It soon started to rain, coming down pretty hard, making the people on the streets start to run while they cover there head from the rain.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight. The scenery made him recall his hometown, London. How it always rain like that there, and how peaceful the sound of raindrops hitting his window sound. It reminded him of a his time on the Kabra mansion, his whole childhood. Back when his little sister was alive.

Natalie. He missed her so much it was painful. She was so full of life and spirit in everything she did, good or bad. Yes, she had moments when she was a brat and was bossy, but he saw her soft side too.

She loved the smell of roses and how they tickled her nose, making her laugh like a happy child. She like the feeling of a new dress because she felt like she was finally as pretty as there mother, when she already was. She would we're different color socks when ever she wear boots. She secretly kept a stash of chocolate turtles in the back of her closet. When they both were young, they would sneak into Natalie's room late at night and talk about anything as they chew on the creamy,nutty goodness.

He really did miss his baby sister.

But at least she's at peace. She shouldn't have to live a life full of the Cahill madness. She deserve better then that, no matter what she has done, no one deserve to suffer all throughout there life for what they were force to do by there heartless mother. Especially when she was a mere child and didn't know any better because that was her teaching all her life.

A loud crash of thunder brought Ian from his thoughts. He needed to check on Amy and check his email for work. Business has been slow lately but that normally happen when spring comes around. Just before the summer and the business began. People from all over the world, travel to America for vacation and the very wealthy ones come over to Ian and buys a painting or two so they can place it above there bar or fireplace and brag about it with there friends. Ian has seen it a million times with his own parents.

Ian turn away from the window and changed. He walked out into the hall and knocks on Amy's door.

"One minute." She called and Ian rests against the railing of stairs. He takes out his phone and checks his messages, email, and calls. Nothing.

Amy open the door, dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue and grey baseball t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she wore no make up. She looked very bonnie.

"So?" He asked.

"So?"

"What do you want to do today?"

"Lets go for a walk." She sweetly smiled and Ian raised a brow.

"It's raining though."

Amy's face fell and She ran back into her room to check. Ian slowly walked in. They arrived back at about seven and brought all the boxes into Amy's room where she quickly start unpacking and organizing her belongs. Some things were still left out and still packed that were scattered everywhere but most of the things were placed and away.

Amy looked at the window, spattered with raindrop, making the image blurry.

"Oh man." She grunted. Apparently she didn't really like the rain. Ian made a mental note to not take her to London.

"The weather man said it be a nice day. I thought we could walk down to a library and then see the park. Just travel around Philadelphia, you know?"

Ian nodded. He predicted that Amy would eventually would want to go to the library. She was the biggest bookworm Ian has ever met, which explain about her intelligence on almost every subject.

Amy then slopped down on her queen size bed, laying on her back, swing her legs back and forth. Ian could help but notice how blinding white her socks were. Ian sat down beside her on the plush, soft bed.

"We can go swimming." He suggested. Amy raised herself up. "Huh?"

"We can swim." He repeated. "My indoor pool was finally finish last month."

"Why not just go to the Community center?"

Ian looked at her like she was insane. He was not going to swim in water that who-knows-how-many people soaked in

and who-knows-what-else they done in it, with there unclean, germ covered bodies. Just the idea gave him shivers. How disgusting.

"No, extremely unclean."

"Oh come on Ian. I'm sure they clean the pool."

"Do they drain it regularly?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then that means we will be swimming in someone else's urine."

"Ian, they put a chemical in it that makes it turn blue. It's noticeable."

"And how do you know that?" He challenged her.

"...Dan did it once..."

"And how long was that ago?"

"A few weeks ago..."

"Have they clean it yet?"

Amy glared at him, hating that he was right. Ian smiled, she was so cute when she was mad.

"My point is taken. So please change, Love. We'll take a little dip into a clean and pee free pool." He then turn to change in his room.

"A little OCD there, Ian?" She taunt him.

"Only wanting the best for you,Love." He called over his shoulder. "Oh, and please remind me to get that chemical, and to never invite Dan into my pool." He walked out and closed the door before the pillow that pink cheeks Amy through at him could get him.

(...)

It only took Ian about five minutes to change and get a maid to get them towels. But for the past half an hour, he had been standing outside Amy's door, waiting for her come out. For making Ian wait this long, she better have a string bikini on.

"Amy? Are you ready yet?" Ian called to her again for the tenth time.

"Patients Ian." She said back. That almost sounded like something her brother, who swears he's a ninja, would say.

"They always told me to wait on the fair lady. Why can't girls follow that too for guys?" Ian wonder to himself.

After ten more minutes of waiting, and three maids who glance at Ian and giggle when they pass, Amy finally came out. She wore a light blue cover up with long sleeve and was holding the book 'Phantom of the Opera'.

"Why, hello my lady. I have waited centuries to see you at last." He mockingly bow before her. And she elegantly, sweetly hit him at the back of the head with her huge book.

"Come on, let's go." She headed for the stairs. Ian followed.

On the way, Amy was the first to speak. "Ian, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Love."

"Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"It's slow around this time of the year. It's only during the summer and winter went I get extremely busy."

"Oh." Amy responded. "What about school?"

"I've already graduated."

Amy looked at him in shock. "Graduated?!"

"Yeah." Ian knew it was shocking, but he already been doing selling business for art for most of his life. College was just a breeze. Then it hit him.

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked her. Amy was going to Harvard to study Archaeology, and from what he has heard, she's at the top of the class.

"I finish my exams early so I get an extra two weeks added to my spring break vacation."

"Very good." He smiled at her an she smiled back.

They came to the indoor pool wing and Amy's mouth dropped. "It's huge!"

"I know." Ian liked his belongs big. The bigger the better.

Ian walked over to the row of white lay out chairs and threw a towel to Amy. She laid it out on the chair and curled up, beginning to read her book.

Ian jumped into the pool and made a nice large splash, just for her. When he came back up, he saw that she used a towel to block herself-his towel.

"Well then." Ian mumbled and went back under. He touched the bottom of the pool, swam from one end to the other multiples time, hold his breath as long as he could, and floated. But he quickly became bored and lonely. His eyes wonder onto Amelia and he grin. She was into her book tremendously, her undivided attention on the Gaston Leroux novel. He'll be changing that.

Ian took the legs of her chair and shook them (EARTHQUAKE!), causing her to jump.

"May I help you, Mr. Kabra?"

"Why yes. I was just wondering of you could come play with me, and actually get in the pool."

"No."

"Please." Ian couldn't help but feel strange by saying the word please. So non-Kabra like. Oh well.

"No."

"If you don't I'll throw this whole chair in the water with you and your book."

Oh yes, now that was more of the Lucian way.

Amy was on guard and glaring at Ian full on now. Ian couldn't help but notice how delightful she looked with her eyes narrow and her smile that she was trying to fight back. He loved toying with her.

"You won't dare!" Amy hissed. Ian shined his Kabra smirked at her and put his forehead with her's, making them as close as they were yesterday in her closet.

"Do you really believe that?" He dared her and she glared at him more as her cheeks went from pink to red.

"Fine."

"Brilliant." Ian jumped back into the pool. When he resurfaced Amy was taking off her cover up to reveal a dark green two piece swimsuit. It wasn't the bikini he wanted but she still looked amazing in it.

Amy sat down on the edge and put her feet in the water only. She smirked at him as her pale, flawless less swing back and forth. Ian came over again, pushing himself up to look at her eye to eye. He smiled at her and then pulled her into the water with him, fully under.

When they came back up, Ian was hold her small waist. She was was being hold a little taller then him, so his if he wanted to look at her in the eyes, he had to look up, because another pair of her was at his eye level.

Amy saw so and blush, then she dunk the cobra. They continued on like this, wresting with each other and slashing water everywhere, for a while. Laughing and coking on water. Soon Ian gave up and tried to catch his breath. Amy did the same.

"That was joyful."

"Yup." Amy agreed.

(...)

Dinner time arrived and Ian was starving. Every since him and Amy came back inside and the scent of lobster and caviar covered consumed the air, Ian's stomach constantly grumped and his mouth would randomly watered.

Ian was in his office, checking and reading files solely because he had nothing better to do. Amy took a shower and went off to the library.

Ian laid back in his big comfy office chair. He changed into slacks and a henley shirt and put on his Rolex watch. He has had a pleasant day, something he hasn't had in a long time. Ian was at complete ease and he felt no stress whatsoever. He discovered that spending time with Amy was a very effective way to decompress, she just made everything better. She made him smile and laugh, and forget about everything bad in his life. Like his parents walking out on him, and Natalie's passing. She cleared his mind of everything that evolved into gruesomely tragedy.

Ian has notice she was wittier then he ever thought of her to be. She stammer hasn't came up once during their marvelous three days together, somewhat to his disappointment. He really did miss her trouble with words, it was so cute when she was fourteen and she would blush crimson... And then kick him in the knee... God, that hurt.

Just then Ian's computer went off. Ian checked his email again and read his new message. His mouth dropped open and almost fainted, which was saying something for a Lucian.

Dear Ian,

I'll be over tomorrow at your home. I'm coming over to buy some paintings and see how you are. I'll be there at 9.

Ian's mouth dropped. "Hell..."

(...)

DUN DUN DUN!

Thank you for reading, it's very well appreciated. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AMY

The whole house was in a rush, and Amy had no idea why.

Ever since she got up this morning she's been watching everyone in the Kabra estate run around like headless chickens, cleaning and dusting everything in sight. The scene reminded her of the time Dan, Jonah, Hamilton, Phoenix, and Atticus all got on an extreme sugar high, but, sadly, instead of cleaning, they broke everything.

But this was ever seen before by Amy. The maids and butlers where scattered around the place, wiping down and washing the same objects again and again. One of the two butlers were vacuuming the den and living room floor for the fifth or sixth time. She could smell all of the delicious, exotic food that was being prepared in the kitchen. Two maids ran all over the mansion and it's wide and huge four floors, changing all the beds sheets, dusting the shelves and nightstands, and vacuuming. Amy thought the palace was as clean as it could be already but they all continued to clean like they were going to be in trouble if not.

She felt so awkward standing there in front of her bedroom door, watching the whole event happen right before her. She thought about asking what was the big deal but she didn't want to get in their way. She was just planned on asking them during a break or so, but that was at six thirty and it was just now nine. And the part that freaked her out the most was the fact that not once that day has she seen Ian. She was kinda bored without him.

Finally Amy got her phone and headed down stairs. She has gotten phone calls, texts and emails from all the Cahills who were hunting her and Ian down. She only answers Nellie's texts, and only replied:

I'm with Ian. I'm fine. We'll talk Saturday. Stop looking for me.

Sure it was short, rude, and didn't explain much but it was all she could say that the moment and she didn't want to explain everything yet. She wanted to enjoy her stay with Ian first before she would be taken away from him for possibly forever, which she didn't want to master yet. She was way too close to him now to lose him in any way now.

Amy reached the end of the steps and walked out into the living room. She was admiring the room again with its sky-high ceiling and wooden steps and railing made of cherry oak, which made her run into the younger looking butler who was cleaning the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amy apologized.

"It's alright Miss, just please don't sit, touch, or stand on anything." He man said without looking at her. Amy blushed.

Two maids came down the steps, both holding a big lump of white silk sheets.

"We're done." And they dropped them to the ground.

"I just clean that floor!" The butler screamed and the maids that looked around thirty picked them back up.

Two more maids arrived into the room from the kitchen. The youngest looking one stopped in her tracks and gasped

"It's her!" She said.

"Lottie!" The other servant scowled at her.

"It's rude to point!"

The servant, Lottie, dropped her hand and smile 'Sorry' to Amy. Amy then realized it was her she was pointing at.

What was that about?

"Umm." Amy tried not to stammer. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

Five heads turn towards her. "She's coming." The maid with the long brown hair responded. Why don't they say anyone's name?

"Who's she?" Amy asked. The short black hair servant, Lottie, skipped over to her. She gently push Amy over to the couch and they sat together. The butler who in the room started to scowl at them and flip his arms around and stomping his feet. He had a finger gun and pretend to shoot himself in the head.

"She is Josefina Ivy Wilkinson." She said gleefully. "She was a very good friend with Miss Natalie Kabra, both of them being two of Great Britain's top fashion queens and all."

"Miss Wilkinson's father, a computer

Mastermind, and mother, who happens to be a famous movie star, where dear friends to the Kabra family. The children basically grew up together back in London." Another maid spoke up as she wiped down the table for probably the sixth time that day. Amy could see her reflection in it.

"Josefina is only a year younger than Master Ian but she acts as a five year old with her high demands around here." The third maid said, rolling her eyes. She had the same black dress as the other maids but her hair was long and blonde. "I mean, come on! It's not even her own home and yet she walks in here like she owns the place and demands that we treat her like she the bloody queen herself!"

"Elena, kept your voice down." The old woman hissed at her, finally done with the table.

"Why should I?! I got a husband and three kids to feed and she over here making us cook her a huge meal with more food then we eat in a year!"

"And the fact that she never takes a bite of any of it is total nonsense." The brown hair girl agreed. She pat down her apron.

"Now girls, we have to look on the bright side of this. Miss Wilkinson has always bought the best priced paintings from Master Ian when ever she visits."

"Isn't it just coincidentally strange that Miss Wilkinson never bought a single painting till Master Ian moved here to the states and his income almost tripled."

"Yes." Another butler appeared out of nowhere. "Strange indeed." The two gentlemen laughed as they travel across the room with a tray of tea and cups over to Ian's office.

Amy frown inside. The thought of Ian having a sweetheart never occurred to her. It just never came up. She was over here thinking and hoping, believing of a slight possibility of him and her becoming a couple and then she finds out about this Josefina girl...

Amy felt a wave of multiple emotions crash to her: agony, sorrowful, jealousy.

She bet the girl was beautiful, smart, and everything else Amy wish she could be.

"Please," The older wench said. "She has always liked the boy, it's that the feeling was never mutual. But you never know, maybe things will soon change."

Amy knew that was a lie. She knew how Ian worked. When he genuinely and whole heartily cared for someone, he would never show the emotions out in the open. He would keep it a secret for so long, showing only the person that has capture his affections, a slight showing of his fondness of them. He did the very same with Amy for about five years now, but like the maid said 'The children basically grew up together.' Amy didn't stand a chance.

Out of the corner of Amy's eye, she saw Lottie poke the old woman. She glanced at Amy and a sad look came across her face. She saw her mistake.

"All I have to say," The brown hair maid spoke. "Is that if Master Ian does marry her, I quit."

Just then the doorbell ranged. "Well speak of the damn devil."

Just then, the house went right back to crazy mode. The maids jumped up and dashed to the doorway, making a lane with two on each side. The cook and the butlers came to join them. Last was Ian, he came out of his office and that was the first time Amy seen him since yesterday went they came back from the pool, because he didn't come down for dinner.

He was wearing his usual clothing but the shirt was shockingly light pink and his pant were bright, clean white. It make his skin darker and made he's face became more innocent looking, baby like almost. Amy didn't like it. Not one bit. Ian saw her and smiled at her. Amy did the same.

Soon the door swung open and the wind and bright light of the pretty day outside filled the room, and Amy quickly felt warm. Soon one figure emerged into the room. She walked with grace and class as she entered. She wore a tight yet properly covered black dress that showed off her amazing figure, probably causing a lot of men to stop and stare as she walked by. She had long tan legs and arms that were accessorized with golden bracelets and rings or golden shoes. She had a heart-shaped head with rosy cheeks and a perfect nose. Her face with crystal blue eyes and a mane of lovely caramel hair showed no hint of make up whatsoever.

Yup, Amy was a dull and dried up college student in Josefina's perfection.

She walked into the lane made for her as she greeted the staff. Even her voice was perfect.

"Lottie. Elena. Florence. Harriet."

"Hello Miss Wilkinson."

"Darcy. Bickerduff."

"Hello Miss Wilkinson."

"Chef Averill! Your ham looks as tasty as ever." She walked on, leaving

The chef that was holding the mouth watering ham looked angry as she walked by and grumbled some words in French.

"Ian Poo!" Josefina cried gleefully when her eyes landed on Ian. Ian smirked his charming smile and hugged the super model. Amy felt more like a faded memory to him.

"It's great to see you Jose Ivy." Ian said as they began to walk to his office.

"Oh isn't it always?" She replied so cheerfully. It seemed like an arrogant thing to say but Amy had a feeling that it was true. The two soon went away and the staff signed and began to move about freely again.

Amy felt like crap and she just wanted to cry. She should have known. She was completely stupid for not doing so. She told herself all of it before: Korea wasn't real. Ian doesn't like you. There is nothing on the future for you two. She wanted to cry. She really did.

Amy could fight for him but it was hopeless. Josefina obviously had Ian wrap around her finger. They were in love and it was as clear as day. To the point where it was excruciating painful for Amy to witness. And she actually thought she had a change...

She means... Well he did all the spying and protecting for her for three whole years and treated her very well and flirted with her again and everything. That had to mean something to him too. He had to feel that passionate spark they had every time they were near each other and that forever lasting happy feeling they had when they were apart...right? It wasn't just her, it just couldn't be...

Amy gloomily got up and walked over to the kitchen. She didn't even care where everyone else went. She just wanted some comfort food for her heartache. She walked into the kitchen where three maids and a chef were eating ham and gossiping about Josefina.

"Is there any ice cream?" She asked the four, really not caring anymore about be nice and polite.

"Freezer." One of them grumbled. Amy just open the fridge and took the whole gallon bucket of half-chocolate half vanilla creamy frozen goodness that was the national antidote of any and all things that involved a broken heart for girls.

She sat down on a stool seat away from the others, took the biggest spoon she could find, and started to shove her face of her heartache medicine.

(...)

Time passed. Amy didn't know how much or even cared to find out. She was half way through the tub and her book. She could totally relate to Eric right now.

The morning fall into the noon to almost night as the sun began to set. The cleaning staff went in and out of the kitchen like crazy, taking out more tea or telling the chef what to cook.

Amy has only eaten ice cream that whole day and was more then sure that she gain 10 pounds from it. Amy didn't care though. What was the point? Ian freaking Kabra wouldn't look at her because he was all too busy with his amazing and beautiful Josefina freaking Wilkinson.

Amy was nothing more then a rich Harvard student/branch leader. Josefina was amazingly gorgeous fashionista and probably had nothing to do with the 39 clues, probably wasn't even a Cahill.

Just then, Lottie came into the kitchen which was filled with the cooking staff running around, preparing for the meal Josefina demanded to have. Lottie came in, walking backwards, nodding to everything Josefina was saying which Amy couldn't hear. Behind her being Ian and then an assistant, writing everything down.

Amy hated her and how she strutted the place, being her pretty self. Amy hated how she looked in that Gucci black dress that probably cost ungodly amount of money. Amy hated how she got Ian in pink! Bloody pink for Gideon's sake! Even his own sister couldn't do that!

She walked across to Amy's side of the room and stopped when they made eye content. They all stopped when she did. Ian looked at Amy and smiled again. Amy smiled back, not really fighting the feeling she had that told her not too. Goodness, she had no will power when it came to him.

"Who is she?" Josefina asked. She seemed to say it in a sweet way that reminded Amy of Isabel.

"This is my cousin, Amy Cahill." Ian answered. He kept his eyes on Amy and she saw Josefina raise a brow.

"Oh," She said. "Hello." And she walked on, but Amy knew that she was not fond on the fact that Amy was sitting in the kitchen, eating ice cream, and holding a huge book in her hand. It wasn't lady like to do this.

She went back to her book as the four exist, yet she heard someone walk up to her. She didn't look up when a stool chair smeared on the floor, making a squeaky noise. She knew it was him as he grabbed her spoon and began to dig I what was left of the vanilla part of ice cream. She ate all of the chocolate.

"She bloody bonkers." Ian mumbled to her and she nodded in agreement. She hadn't spoken to her but Amy could just tell she was. "Anyone that happy constantly has something wrong with them."

"Trouble with the Mrs.?" Amy had to asked. She was mad and she wanted to know if this girl had anything with Ian-her Ian.

"What?" He asked in disbelief and confusion. Before Amy could respond, Josefina called for Ian. "Bloody Mary."

Amy followed him out. She wanted answers. They travel to the living room, where the model was heading for the door. She walked over and hugged Ian.

"Farewell Iany." She called him. Probably one of the many cute little nicknames they share as Amy only has 'Love'. She hugged him for a while, only letting go when Ian gently pushed her off. Ian seemed to be the only one with common whereabout of PDA.

Amy couldn't help but feel hurt again. God, he was killing her. She needed more ice cream.

"Goodbye Jose." Another nickname. Josefina left after so and Amy discovered it was dark out and realized she was here for the whole day. Great. Once she was out the door, Bickerduff closed the door and signed. He looked awfully tired.

"She was too much for me today, sir."

"Same here." Ian agreed and went on to his office. "I'll be doing paperwork." He closed the door. Bickerduff signed again and head down one of the many hallways in the mansion, so Amy was alone. She walked into Ian's office for the heck of it. She wanted answers about this 'Jose' and if he was leading her on.

She entered in and was about to speak when Ian, behind his desk, cut her off.

"Love, I am in no relationship with her in anyway and I'm insulted that you thought I was." He said too calmly for her not to get mad.

"Well when she walks in here like she did and calls you 'Ian-Poo!' and 'Jose' I just assume you're her's!"

Ian looked up to her with his amber eyes wide. "Love, I call her that to annoy her, to make it clear I don't enjoy her present. You should know that if I am even in any romance relationship I would ever..." He stopped himself to look at her again with he eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. He had the balls to smile.

"You are so jealously." He chucked. She felt herself turn red.

"What?!" She screamed. He laughed even more and Amy's anger boiled over.

"What?!" She screamed again, louder this time.

"Love, just sit down I'll explain everything." He waved her to a chair. She hated herself for obeying.

"Amelia, she a childhood friend of Natalie's. She comes every month or so to buy painting from me and that's it. I never liked her in anyway. She just too cheerful and...happy." He said. Amy could tell he wasn't lying ,thanks to her training, but she still didn't like the fact she was here and she was scared of losing Ian.

"Amy, I promise you." He said, now serious. "She's nothing but a consumer to me that pays very well."

"Does she like you?" Amy asked but thought right after: Which girl in her right mind doesn't?

"Obviously." He didn't look happy about that, but he did seemed to be fighting back a proud smirk.

"What did two do all day?" Amy just had to know, a few ideas popped into her head earlier and she didn't like any of them.

Ian smirked again, reading her thoughts yet again. "It took her half the day to deiced on what she wanted and the other half to tell us all about her life." He looked at Amy and her heart raced again. It was difficult to stay mad at him when he constantly looked at her that way.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way though." He reached out his hand across the table, meaning to meet her's, and it did. They smiled, and she was no longer mad. Till..

"God, you were mad." Ian smiled again and she almost killed him with the stapler.

"I was not mad." She said. He laughed.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I'm not."

"Your face was very red from anger Amelia. And your eyes were getting greener by the second with envy. All I have to say,Love is that you look so cute right now."

"IAN!" Amy got up and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Amy." She didn't want to but she did turned around to him. "Save me some chocolate ice cream next time."

Slam.

(..)

Thank you for reading, it's very well appreciated. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DAN

It was almost midnight and Dan Cahill couldn't sleep and sleep was something Dan Cahill would give up anything for, being a teenage boy and all.

He was worried for his sister, Amy, who has been gone for almost a week now. It wasn't like she was missing, no, it was who she was with that caused him to be worried. Just the thought made him sick to his stomach and want to puke.

The evil Lucian snake Ian Cobra had his sister in his grip and Dan knew that was nowhere near good. Ian was just truly evil. No decision needed about it. That thing that one might call a human was what Dan called a heartless cruel villain that needed to rot in hell for all eternity. Well, okay, maybe not that bad...

But still, Dan didn't really like or trust Ian. He just did too many wretched things to him and Amy during to the clue hunt. Yes, most of them were under the control of his mother. But still, everyone is somewhat like of the parents who raised them, and Ian being the slightest like Isabel was enough for Dan to have no faith or loyalty to him. Period.

But, on the other hand, Dan has recently question himself on the judgment. A few days ago, Jake had bursts through the doors of the estate that Dan lived in with his great uncle, Fiske Cahill, and his other guardian, Nellie Gomez. At the time they had a few relatives staying for the Madrigal Ball that weekend, the Starlings triples an the Holt family.

Jake told the story: Amy overreacting from something Jake said and them fighting, Amy running away and Jake chasing her, Jake being jumped by a guy in a mask, and then him passing out. Due to the fact that Jake's phone and money wasn't gone, Jake entirely blame and swears by god that Ian was 100% the thief.

One side of Dan totally agrees with Jake, the hatred for Ian taking a part of his thoughts, making him come to terms with Jake on how Ian was villainous enough to beat the holy hell out of Jake and then went on to Amy's apartment and kidnap her. He filled with rage with the though of that killer snake having his sister. The kind that made you want to pull your hair out, scream at the top of your lungs, and possibly kill someone. That and Jake was Atticus's older half brother- Dan's best friend.

On the other side of him, Dan really couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Ian, yes Ian, would do that. To anyone he doesn't know or care for, maybe. After all he was raised and train to do so. But to Amy...

Dan had to admit, and he hated to admit anything, but there was a lighting like bright and a fire like passionate spark between the Lucian and his sister. It was clear as water to him and the other Cahill's. It was so noticeable, Ted could see it. Dan was the biggest witness on this view. He lived with Amy for 2 years till she moved out and he was pretty sure half that time was the same amount of time Ian was 'visiting'.

It all started about two months after the Vesper war, Dan and Amy just settle in into there once again normal fashion: school, homework, dinner, sleep.

It was all nice and normal which Dan enjoyed for that time being. It was a weekend when he showed up, right there on their door step.

Ian didn't have his home in the states yet so he flew from London to Boston. Dan welcome him in but Ian said nothing at all. Dan tried to make small talk but no respond from him whatsoever. Dan didn't really get mad though. If all he wanted was some silent company, then Dan could do that for the guy. Yes, Dan hated him and would have had a different reaction with him sitting in his living room if this was under normal circumstances, but they both lost a girl close to them in the end. She being one of their's sister and last family member, the other being a secretive beloved friend.

Amy soon came back home to find them. She was slightly surprise like him when she viewed the two but as a few days pass, Ian spoke to Amy and Amy only. After about a week in the mansion he spoke to Dan and the others but he still had that sad look on his face. He reminded Dan a broken doll, soulless.

Ian soon left and wasn't heard or seen from till the next annual Cahill Christmas reunion, where he was in better state but Dan still could see the sadness deep down inside him. But he still acted as same old Ian, he talked about his fancy life style, his plan to buy a home in the states, calling everyone by there real name, throwing out sarcastic comments, and becoming the Lucian branch leader.

But most of all, he still flirted with Amy as much as possible. Dan thought it was disgusting as usual but he did over heard Sinead Starling giggling and smiling at the two and Hamilton Holt shoot a look to Dan, wiggling his eyebrows. Dan wanted to puke for the fifth time that night, from the message he was sending with that look. 'So Ian and you are going to be in-laws?'

Of course, he never tell Jake about the cute little teases Ian had for Amy, where her part of the action was simply blushing rose red and stammering like she has always done with him around. Or the ten or so more visits he had with them after the first one. God no, do you think his crazy? That and he swore a ninja master's promise that he wouldn't even think to let out a peep about this to Jake to Amy. At first Dan just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

What's her problem?

It was only a long while afterwards when it dawn on to Dan about the reason for his sister's strict promise. He almost spit out his juice at the time.

Hell, she likes it!? He did a lot of shit to her and she still likes him?! He signed in frustration. He'll never understand girls.

Dan was done puking then and required death at the images that played into his head.

Dan walked down the long hallway of him home to check on Sinead and Ham who were dissecting and studying the device that cause Jake's, Ham's, and Dan's jumpy episode days ago. Sinead wanted to know some techniques about it and Ham volunteered to help her. They liking each other was almost as bad as Amy and Ian. Ew. Gross. Nasty. Just...just no.

Dan was close to the door now. He thought about the crisis more before opening though. Jake swears that Ian is the bad guy about all of this and that text from Amy saying everything was fine was his doing, but Dan couldn't believe it. Amy would have found another way to connect them if she was in real danger and Ian would have texted them on that night of the kidnapping or the next morning, not four days afterwards. He was a Lucian after all, he was train for this kind of stuff. He wasn't one to make a mistake on anything, that wasn't the Kabra way. They were always flawless. Especially her...

Dan began to trust Jake less and less now as his Madrigals instincts were winning over. Dan needed more information before he could decide. He walked into the room to find a working hard Sinead and a sleeping Hamilton on the couch.

"Anything?" He asked. Sinead looked up to him and nodded.

"It's defiantly a Lucian's trick. Made to detract the enemy in any way possible and necessary to complete the mission. It has the Kabra symbol on it too. That means Ian was definitely there. I'm bringing up the finger prints now."

Dan nodded and turned to view Ham. He had recently been training for the Olympics like a mad man, doing all he can to get accepted. He had it in the bag, but he was like the Ekat across from him, sleep was something that got in their way of work.

"After that, you can rest for the night too." Dan offered. "It's been a long day."

"Yes, it has." She agreed. She gathered her things and Dan left the room. He needed to get back to his phone, hopefully a message from Amy would be there.

The days are always long without Amy, he though as he closed the door.

(...)

SINEAD

Sinead woke up at ten thirty in her jeans and white blouse and had a killer head ache. She must have fallen asleep on her bedroom floor again. Sometimes when Sinead was up at an ungodly hour and was working on something, she forgets about sleep which causes her to just pass out on the floor, not being able to fight it. It happen every week or so, sometimes in the oddest of places. Today was thankfully her room.

She remembers the time she fell asleep in Hamilton's room, trying to pull an all nighter and watch all the Harry Potter movies. She was so close to the end at the Deathly Hallow's part 1 end when she completely blacked out, right on to his lap. Gideon, that was humiliating.

"SINEAD!" Sinead snapped her head behind her and saw the Holt twins-Reagan and Madison- with their arms crossed and rarely seen Vera Bradley purses at their sides.

"Oh guys, hey." She breathed and ran a hand through her wavy auburn hair.

"You just woke up didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be ready in twenty minutes?"

Sinead looked at them in confusion for a second, then remembered that she had to take the twins dress shopping for the Cahill ball in two days. She had to do this due to the bet she made with them that she could not complete. She was dared to ask Hamilton to the ball, but she bailed out and asked him about his training instead. She never asked a boy out before which seemed unlike her with her controlling character. He was merely too cute and buff for her to retrain her nerviness. Damn Tomas...

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute." The twins nodded at the same time and walked out of the room.

Sinead got up and dressed in a light green dress and white sandals. She ran a brush though her hair and brushed her teeth. She gather her belongs into her purse and checked her phone for the millionth time that week. She was searching for a text or call or really anything from Amy- her best friend.

For all this week, Amy has been the talk of every conversation from everyone. She was a date with Jake one night and the next thing Sinead knew was she was with Ian Kabra. That's all she knew and it bugged Sinead to death if she didn't know every detail of crisis like this.

She was clueless like that others of what really happen because no one believed Jake's sorry excuse for a story. Ever since the Vesper War and Amy and Jake got together, Sinead has had an uneasy feeling for him. He was too smooth like a Vesper. Trust her, she was one after all. She fell for one too and he acted like Jake too, all too well for her comfort.

She check his background though multiple times through, and he had no blood of either Cahill or Vesper in him. But he still gave her some discomfort. She never told Amy for the fear of being wrong or losing Amy as a friend. She was lucky to get a second chance from her, and she attended not to fuck that up.

At first it was all just a little thought of hers. Then a year pass and it became an issue. Then, when it publicly noticeable, it became a known problem to her and everyone else. She remembered times where she, Nellie, Ham, Dan, Ian, Ned, Ted and Jonah sat in a circle on the ground, drinking extra large root beer floats, absorbing the warm from the fireplace, and talked about Jake and Amy. Ian was the loudest about his hatred and Nellie was the most outspoken about her knowledge about their relationship problems-she being the one with the most experience out of all eight of them.

Now they weren't talking bad about Amy or Jake or anything among those lines. They were just sharing about there common distresse about them being together (Mostly Dan's department since he was Amy's brother), expressing each others theories about the possibilities of what and why they didn't get along as well as they did before (Sinead and her brothers had this division being the Ekats that thought of millions of ideas.) and setting out death threats of what will happen if 'worst-case scenario' was the reason for it all (Ian controlled this quarter very well, he came up with very tormented and hellish ways of to die.). Later on, they did this again whenever there was a little reunion at anyone of there homes. Sometimes even Reagan and Madison and Phoenix would join the session.

They didn't speak of this all night though. They moved on to other things to talk about like movies, music, school work, food, and people, being the teens they are. But the strange fact that they all gathered late that night-the same night Jake called Amy "it"- and sat in a group circle and just talked about whatever was surprising to her. Especially at the fact they were all Cahills. The Madrigals would have been so proud.

But still, Sinead didn't like Jake and no one else did. They all wanted answers and since Jake wasn't going to speak of them and stick like glue to his lie, then they all will wait till Friday to see if Amy is okay and heard her and Ian's side of the story. Good thing Sinead had some patients.

She snatched her keys and her phone and met the twins downstairs.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"There's a shop downtown that Nellie told us about. Let's check it out first."

"Let's go."

(...)

Thank you for reading, it's very well appreciated. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

IAN

"We're doing what?" Amy asked. Ian knew she would be hesitant about his request. She was always one for the simple things, but Ian thought of this of his way of getting her a little closer to him. Just melt the ice between them a little bit.

"One of the most famous designers that happens to be a Lucian is in Boston for a while and is designing dresses for a shop downtown. So let's go and get him to design one dress for you for the ball. My treat."

Amy gave him a mixed look of confusion, suspicion, and slight gratefulness. Maybe she was still mad at him for the whole Josefina visiting yesterday.

"Have you taken anyone else there?"

Yup. She's still mad. He gave her a smirk and raised a brow at her. She stood with her arms crossed over her purple tee shirt and denim shorts. She was glaring at him with a great amount of fury in her beautiful jade green eyes. God, she was gorgeous when she was mad at him.

"Only you, Love." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They stood in her room where they could get away from the staff. He knew his servants all too well to know they would listen to every word they would say in a second. Especially Bickerduff, his was probably outside the door at that moment. Old man...

Amy didn't pull away from his sudden act of affection and only put her hands on his arms.

"I already have a dress Ian." She replied.

"It's over at the mansion. I went shopping with Nellie and its quiet nice."

"Really now?" Ian responded. He didn't really believe that anything would look lovely on Amy, her beauty over powered everything in sight in his eyes.

Amy then pulled out her phone in her back pocket and showed Ian a picture of it. It was a black sleeveless gown with a sweetheart neckline and some red lace at the top of the gown. It was a pretty dress, but Ian had something better in mind.

"It's decent," He commented. "But Lacewell will have something better."

Amy gave him a look. He knew that look all to well, it's the one that's says 'I'm not doing it and you can't make me.'. He has gotten this look from his sister a lot too. But Amy wasn't like Natalie who would just shoot him with a dart gun with poison 12 and he be down for the next three hours. No, Amy was fun to play with, one of his favorite pass times. It was a game of strategy mixed with some own pleasure of flirting with her some. Seeing her blush a dark shade of red and finally hearing her stammer again was all he wanted out of it. That and to get her to the shop.

He began with the simply act of pulling her closer with his arms and keeping the tight hold, for security that she wouldn't wiggle her way out, keeping there bodies touching. Then he got close to her face with his. He could feel her warm breath on his face and feel her start to have shivers go up and down her spine. He saw her open her mouth to respond and rejected but she only bit down hard on her lip, not trying to stop him as he travel away from his

mind and common sense in the same lust filled stage of thought and action she was coming to was like he was in auto mode. They were getting into a different mode then he wanted. And he didn't stop it.

He lean over to her ear as her arm went around his neck and her hands ran hungrily through his hair. He pulled her closer and brought her up to standing on her toes. She smelled of lemons and jasmine.

"Please." He whispered quietly in her ear, pushing up more against her shorts down there. She only moaned in responds. He then started to nibble on her ear, slowly and only slightly at first but soon long and hard. Amy seemed to enjoyed that. She started to moan a little louder, one hand clawed at his hair and back, the other pulling at his polo shirt. She snaked her left leg around his right as he soon left her ear and moved on to kissing and biting her neck. Every muscle his body began to tense with excitement and pleasure. He wanted more. He wanted so much more.

Soon he was down to the collar bone but was frustrated with the heigh different, making him bend down too much. So he slide his right hand down to Amy's leg that was wrapped around his and gently rubbed it. Then he took the bottom of both legs and lifted her up on to his waist, where her legs grasped on to for support. He went back to her collarbone then travel up her neck again to her jawline and met her at the lips, but they did not kiss for the sudden giant crash at the door.

They both snapped out of the trance that was about to lead into something else. Amy jumped off of Ian and stumble back two feet, landing on the brown leather chest in front of her bed. She quickly started to fix her hair and pulled down her shirt.

Ian, a little annoyed and shirty that they were interrupted turned to the door and glared at it like it was the cause for all the troubles in the world. He didn't really care for the... You know, but he was literally right there on her lips! He just wanted that kiss, damn it!

"Yes?!" He noticed that he sounded a little pissed off, like he was. The door open to show Bickerduff. Ian saw the smile on his face and knew that he was up to no good.

"Master Ian," He said. "The limo is ready."

"Good, thank you Bickerduff." The old man was about to leave till...

"Bickerduff?"

"Yes?"

"How long has the limo been ready?"

"Right before your son was made, Master Ian."

Damn old man.

(...)

Ian and Amy arrived at the shop around eleven thirty, silent all the way there. From the...event earlier that day, Amy hasn't made eye contact with him at all, probably because she couldn't and only said a few words to him. The limo was filled with awkwardness between them and Ian didn't like it. He wanted Amy happy with him, not uncomfortable beyond belief.

But he could tell she wanted to say something to him, she was just trying to gather the courage to do so. He let her do this all of the trip but he knew she speak up soon.

"I-Ian," There she is. "I-I-I..."

"It never happen." He saved her the trouble. "It never could happen. It's a moment that never happen. A moment that will be lost forever so no one will ever know about it." Ian said. Amy finally looked him in the eye. She looked at him concerned, maybe his voice was slightly harsh.

He should have knew, that she still didn't want him as anything more then a friend. He was completely ignorant and stupid to think otherwise. It was easy to see that they could never be and it hurt Ian to the core. He just wanted someone in this crazy cruel world. But oh well. Just shove it down deeper inside. Mask the pain. Don't let anyone see you're hurt. It's better that way. It's better if you act numb to the feeling. Like it doesn't wound you at all. Because it won't change a thing, it really doesn't, so just act as glass, and the bullet that just shot you with didn't just shatter you entirely.

Ian turned back to look at Amy again. She had her lips pushed together into a firm line and sadness in her eyes. Ian gave a reassuring smile and masked the pain the best he could. She smiled back.

"Okay." She took his hand and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks."

Ian smiled more after that. She scooted closer to him, her mood completely different then before and Ian was happy about that. He only wanted her happy, and she being happy with him was good too. That and she hadn't pulled her hand away yet.

Ian was about to start the conversation till the limo door open beside him. Him and Amy came out and stood in front of the shop. He saw Amy's mouth drop as she glance upon the giant store that we the size of a three story house. It was design as a Greek temple since the designer who owned it- Pollux Lacewell- was half Greek on his mother's side, making his father the Lucian. He was a loyal agent to his branch, and one of Natalie's ex boyfriends, which was bizarre since he was a year older then Ian.

Ian lead Amy up the steps of the store with there hands still together, fingers lace into one other's. When the doorman open the door and they walked inside, Ian felt Amy squeeze his hand. He glance at her to find her eyes wide with amazement and shock. He smirked, always liking he feeling he got when he impressed her.

"This place is astonishing...and the dresses are gorgeous." She whispered to him as they tour down to the back of the room. A black headed male was surrounded by young women there.

"And your dress lays in here." Ian stated. "Of course it will never be as pretty as you but it's worth a shot, is it not?" He smiled as she rolled her eyes at his full hearted true statement. Soon they came in front of the mob of girls and Ian saw Pollux. He grinned and Ian return the greeting.

"Ian!" Pollux called over the crowd and climbed his way through, soon the girls left him alone when he waved them off.

"Ο φίλος μου! Φίλε μου! Χαίρομαι που σας βλέπω και πάλι?"

Ian rolled his eyes and chuckled at Pollux and his old trick. Ian looked over to Amy and saw her eyes wide with confusion. Neither her or Ian knew Greek. "What did he just say?" Amy asked.

"Very funny Pollux." Ian spoke.

"My pleasure to make you laugh, Ian." He grinned, speaking English this time.

"And who is this very pretty girl who has the sad punishment of being with you today?" He joked, turning to Amy.

"This is Amy, my cousin." Ian waved to her and smiled along with her. Pollux studied her for a few second and then back to Ian. "How far decent?"

"About 27th removed."

"Oh." He said and then his eyes got wide. "Wait?! Amy? Amy Cahill?! The Amy Cahill?!" He was bugged eyed as he started at her, like the most amazing person ever like she was.

"Yes." Amy answered a little creeped out as it seemed.

Pollux smiled even bigger and shook Amy's hand like crazy. "It is a try honor to meet you Miss Cahill. You are a powerful inspiration to Cahill's all around the world. I am at your feet and will do anything you say. Rather it's a new dress or purse or scarf or anything. I am on my knees, kissing your feet, your majesty." He then dropped down on his knees and began to bow to her.

"Pollux, get up." Ian demanded as more people started to turn and stare.

"Okay, okay." He surrendered and got up. Then checked his watch. "So let's start the appointment!" He took Ian's arm and pulled them to his personal dressing room on the other side of the store. He toss them into the chairs in front of his desk as he hopped on it. He smiled kindly at them, yet still looked a little psycho like with his unruly black hair a mess and his dark eyes wide.

Ian turn to Amy and knew for sure they shared the same thought: His like Dan on a sugar high. Ian slightly began to get nervous for their safety.

"So what do y'all need?" Pollux asked, crossing his legs.

"Amelia and I need our outfits made for the Cahill Ball this weekend."

"Oh! Are you two going together?"

"Beside the point." Ian responded quickly. He had to or his blush would have shown. Amy's already was.

"I need a suit and Amy needs a dress." Ian saw her shoot him a look saying: I already have a dress, Cobra.

"Can do." Pollux smiled. He clapped his hands and a male worker came through the door. "Take Mr. Kabra for his tux fitting. I'll tell you what accessories he will need when I'm done with Miss Cahill deciding."

The worker nodded and addressed Ian to follow him to the male dressing quarters to the left of him. Pollux jumped off his desk and took Amy's hand and pulled her into the female's dressing quarters to the right.

"I have a ton of stuff for you to try on." He said gleefully. Amy toss one nervous look to Ian before she disappeared into the separate room. Ian hoped Pollux wouldn't hurt, or maybe mental scare her... Too much.

(...)

Ian was finally done with his custom made suit in about 45 minutes, with the details added on. It was a plain midnight black suit with a black lace vest and black nickel sleeve cuffs. It was like every other tux he wore most of his life. It really wasn't anything big which cause him to soon become bored waiting on Amy. And when Ian is bored, he gets into trouble.

The worker that suited Ian left after finishing his assignment, but Ian heard him lock the door behind him when he exited. Ian pulled out his skeleton key that he always kept with him for emergencies or fun opportunities like this.

Ian unlocked the door and picked his head out to see if anyone else was in the office. No one. Perfect. He walked over to the woman's quarters and gently and slowly turn to knob to see if it was unlocked. Nope. Damn. He brought out his skeleton key again and open the door. But he didn't ajar the door very much when he stopped death in his tracks as he heard it.

"Does this make my butt look big?"

He knew that voice! That was Sinead's voice! Sinead was in there! Ian almost had a heart attack, but he stayed focus and listen to what was happening in the room.

"Sinead really?" Reagan! That's Reagan!

"I didn't take you for one of those girls who asks that out of the blue."

"She just trying to make sure she can get Ham's attention from the front and the back." Madison, Reagan's twin sister, said and they both laughed. Ian couldn't see of the girl's faces but he knew Sinead was blushing bright red.

So Sinead and Hamilton... Blackmail material.

"Come on guys," Sinead whined. "Help me pick one."

"I like the yellow one on you. It makes you look tanner." Madison replied.

"I like the black one better. It makes her hair look redder." Reagan disagreed.

"Yeah but everyone will be wearing black, she'll fade into the crowd and Hamilton will never find her."

"Good point."

"Yellow it is then!" Sinead cheered. "Now let's get to Madison and we'll be done." Ian started to hear foot steps towards the door and Ian was about to dash back to the men's area till Reagan spoke up.

"Wait!"

"What Rea?" Madison asked.

"Let's get the owner to help us. I heard his a Cahill too."

"Sure, why not." They moved away from the door and down the hall. Once Ian couldn't hear them, he quietly slipped into the station and walked down the hall. If Pollux was working on Amy... He had to move, fast.

He travel down the hall the girls went, hiding in the shadows which was easy with the low light and dark purple colored walls. He made a left and there they were at the end of the hall. Pollux was walking back an forth in front of the curtains that Amy was probably getting dressed behind in. Her dressing room wasn't like the others that were just normals rooms, with doors and walls. She was at the end of the hallway and only had a curtain to use for privacy, over a space that looked like it would take up 3 whole rooms.

This was Pollux's way of showing off Ian's Love in his dresses for all the other customers to see and get jealous of her beauty in. Well, that's what Ian though it was for anyway. It could either be that or just the fact Pollux is plain crazy. Or both.

The three girls went up to the Greek boy and spoke to him. Pollux just refused and went on pacing.

"Why not!?" The Holt Twins cried out simultaneous, clearly planned.

Pollux turn to them with that insane look on his face again. "Do you not know who I have behind here!?" He asked them.

"No, who?"

Before Pollux could start his rant, Ian waved his arms, trying to get his attention. Pollux glance over to him and Ian mouths the word 'no' and slides his hand over his throat.

"Ummm." Pollux was trying to think of lie. "A good friend of mine!" He came up with. "Yes! She came a long ways to try my dresses on and I'm giving her my undivided attention."

Good. Good. Now go away! Ian thought.

"Oh, where she come from?" Sinead asked.

"Chicago...?" They all laughed and Ian remembered why Natalie broke up with him. He was a terrible flirt.

"What's her name?"

"A...Aaaa...Namy!" He shouted. He was about to say Amy, but Ian repeated the 'no' actions and him came up with Namy.

"Can we watch her?"

"Oh no," Pollux didn't look at Ian that time. "She's terribly, terribly shy. It's best if it was just us alone."

"Oh okay then."

"Sorry girls, maybe next time." Pollux smiled big at them as they turn to walk away. Ian was hiding in a empty room and didn't come out till there footsteps were completely gone.

Ian came out and headed toward Pollux.

"You own me big time, Kabra." Pollux pointed at him.

"I'll pay every penny. Thank you from me and Namy." Ian hissed.

"Oh like you could think of anything better at the time!"

"Annie. Avery. Ada. Ashley."

"Okay! Okay!" Pollux thrown his arms up in the air, surrendering.

Ian signed and turned to the curtain that was the size of a stage. "How has it been going?" He asked.

"Pretty good." He answered. "We deiced on simply black lace gown with an a-line skirt that says sexy yet graceful and elegant. "

Describes her almost perfectly. You forget magnificent. Ian thought.

"Okay. That good. How many dresses have you made her try on?"

"Only three."

"Okay. How many dresses do you have like that?"

"Not a real great amount like the other dresses but enough for her to at less like one." Pollux said. "She said she only wanted a simply black gown that covered everything, but I had to make her try these on. She had the perfect skin tone and everything."

"Ian? Pollux?" Both the boys turn to find Amy head poked out of the curtain. "Who was just out here? Those girls asking questions?"

"No one, Love." Ian lied smoothly. He could tell she didn't believe him, but he tell her later. "Come out, let us see you."

She nodded and obeyed and Ian's mouth dropped this time. She wore a Champagne golden color dress with 3/4 quarter sleeves, black lace spread out on to those along with the bust, stomach, and pass the waist that was wrapper by a black sash that hold a flowing a-line skirt. She was the most beautiful girl Ian ever seen.

"So?" She asked. Jade met Amber once again.

"Lovely." Ian smiled at her. Pollux jumped up and down beside him. "φανταστικός!" He squealed. "Perfect! I knew you were the one to wear this! You were born too!"

Amy blushed red and Ian couldn't take his eyes off of her even more now. She was too stunning.

"Come! Come! Get dresses and we'll be done!" Pollux ran out of the hall. Ian stayed and helped Amy down from the stage. The girl in front of him was smiled so big and she had an ravishing glow. Her hand went right back to his, pawns together and fingers knotted between each other's, where they fit in harmony perfectly.

"You like it?" She asked and Ian could tell she felt beautiful for once. Like she always was.

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Then I love it." They both smiled and laughed. They parted to change but Ian came running back with his tux and she was there with her dress. They began to walk down the hall, back to Pollux's office and out to the store, with other people running around. They stood there looking for him till they heard it.

"Well what do we have here?" They turned to find Sinead Starling behind them and the twins behind her. They looked mad and Ian wasn't an idiot, he knew why. "You two are coming with us." They moved forward and people were starting to stare. They needed to get out. Now.

Ian grabbed Amy's arm and headed for the exit. He heard Sinead chase after then and the twins joining her. They push though the people and Ian heard Pollux in the background, screaming his and Amy's name.

Soon they were out of the exit, the girls still on there trail. Ian pushed Amy in front so if anything goes bad, she still could get away. "Go! Run!"

Ian ran too but not long before someone grabbed his jacket. He didn't see who it was and didn't care too. He slipped from the coat and ran to the limo that was no more the four yards away. The twins then appeared in his way and he knew Sinead wasn't far behind him, probably with his jacket.

"No where to run, Romeo." Madison smeared, popping her fist.

No where to run but that was okay, he didn't need to run. Ian took three fast running steps and jumped, aiming for the limo's window. He made it as he landed on the floor and of the car and yelled. "Drive!"

The driver did and Ian was thrown over again as he went 0-80 in 2 seconds flats. He soon got up and him and Amy looked back to the store to find Sinead, Reagan, and Madison getting into a car, but they were soon gone from there vision, meaning they couldn't get them now.

Ian turn to Amy. "I can't take you anywhere, anymore without you causing trouble." She punched him in the stomach.

(...)

Thank you for reading, it's very well appreciated. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.

P. S. Im doing all these chapters on my notes app on my phone, so I don't have a beta. If there is a way to get on please tell me. My computer crashed and I'm out of town anyway so yeah...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AMY

Amy sat on her bed and stared at the dress that was hung on her door, for who knows how long, in the middle of the night and only though about one thing: Ian

Earlier that day, before the crazy chase, the trying on the endless amount of dresses, meeting the famous yet fruity Pollux, and the awkward car ride, Amy was ready to jump on to the bed and go on with what they were heading to do. She really did wanted it.

She had an indecisive predilection during the process with Ian. She couldn't stand the way he wrapped his arms around her waist an pulled her in so close yet she longed for it when they crawled away. She quivered like a leaf when his warm breath heated up her face and was left breath taken as she glazed up to his amber eyes, causing her to superseded her protest and groan in replace. How she moan at his lips kissing at her skin, oh she wanted to rampage on him for doing it expect it felt so good on her skin, and it made her wild for more.

She knew she shouldn't been doing that. She knew it was wrong. But she didn't care. Ian was holding her, kissing her. Amy has dreamt of these same things happening and it just did today and...and... It never happen...

Ian said to forget all about it in the car, like it was a moment that never came to be real. She knew he was like her and he craved for the passionate interaction too. But the way he said to forget about it thrown her completely off and confused her. She knew, knew he felt the passion, the affection, the devotion... The love.

So why didn't he want to relive it? Why didn't he still want her that way? Why did he want to forget it? Amy was more then ready to lose her virginity to him back then and right now. Why wasn't he?

Amy tried to push the thought away again. She didn't want to think about it, her cheeks were burning like flames and it was late. She needed to some rest. It takes energy to think.

(...)

Amy woke up to the sound of the maid knocking on her door. She rushed inside the room with Amy's permission, her head barely away from the pillow to speak. The maid set a tray of breakfast beside her on the bed and then rushed out.

Amy turned to the tray with biscuits, eggs, bacon, and hot chocolate (Because she didn't like coffee.) with a little case that hold a single red rose on the silver china dining wear. This was not normal. All this week she has gotten up, dressed, and went down stairs and had breakfast with Ian in the dinning hall. Expect the day...

Amy dashed off her bed and put of the room. She looked around the huge space below her and let out a sign of relief. No one was acting like they did the day before when...she was 'visiting'. The cleaning staff was siting around and talking in the living room, no one in any kind of race or time accusing schedule in desperate peroration of a some kind of special event. Thank Goodness.

Her eyes scanned over to the dinning hall, where it was completely empty and seems to be so for sometime. The kitchen didn't have a longing odor of freshly baked or savory tasting grub covering the whole house. And, most importantly, Ian was no where in sight.

What was going on?

Amy kept her eyes on the dinning hall and listen to the three maids who were gossiping in the living room. She learn to control and focus her hearing on a certain conversation or sound in her years of Madgrical training. So if it was ever nessacary to hear a speaking section without a listening gadget, Amy could get what she needed. When she was in high school, this was what she did most of her lunch time.

Amy would sit with her few friends that very rarely notice she existed, eat and listen to whatever she found interesting. Amy would try out the intelligent trick she learn and hear conversations all around the student filled cafeteria. She heard the low, soft whispering about Dawn cheating on Ryan with Jordan. The nostril, bratty voice of Lana saying that she thought April was a total prep with no personality. And the loud and deep barber shop kinda laugh from the football players about some stupid, pointless joke. How wonderful high school was for her...

Amy pretended to stare at one of the painting that hanged among the wall or stare out into space and closely listen to

the servants and there news about hopefully Ian's absents.

"I guess business starts early this year for Master Ian."

"Yes, I guess Josefina got home early and bragged about her new works so much that every one of her bloody friends need to get there's."

"Seems so."

Amy soon stops listening and walked back into her room. It was near to summer, the warm season only being a month away. She deiced to leave Ian at peace and let him do his work. She was already in his way by staying in his home, she didn't need to make herself more of a problem. She sat on her bed and started to chew on her biscuits with grape jelly in the middle and sipped her warm hot coco.

She started to form a list in her head of things she could do in place of hanging out with her Ian. She glance around the room for so. She could finish unpacking the rest of her clothes, search the web for new assignments in her classes and get started on those, finally finish reading her book, and tons of more stuff. It was only eight thirty. She had time.

But as time passed and Amy finished her breakfast on her comfy bed, she found herself in the same position she was in last night. She sat there, in her Victoria Secret sleeping shirt and matching shorts, peering at her new dress, hanging on her door as her mind travel back to the Lucian under the same roof. She would get up and try to do some things on her list, but she read or unpack for only a few minutes before her eye lead back to the dress and her mind speeded off to him like a racing horse.

Her mind was stuck to him like glue, with yesterday rewinding in her head like a broken record. She still didn't understand anything. The same irrefragable problems habitually went around in her head, being the reason why the approximate passionate intercourse iteration in her mind.

That and how she stunned him without any meaning of effort to do so. She didn't even find herself attractive in the gown as she blinked at her own reflection in the mirror in her so called dressing room. She thought she looked too much like a average girl in a pretty dress that ate her alive. At least it wasn't like the last two made her want to puke and began to think this appointment was pointless, especially when she already had a bloody dress. It was certainly better then the first dress (That looked like a medieval gown.) and better covered up then the second one (Which classified more of a nightgown then a ballroom gown.).

She really didn't find herself all that pretty and she thought the dress still wasn't it. Then, when she came out, and Ian's jaw dropped, she was stunned by not only there reactions but the way he looked at her. The thing is... It really didn't change. He still looked at her with that fiery amber gleam full of beautiful amazement. Like she fascinated him to beyond belief. The same look that puzzled her on its meaning for so long.

He called her lovely... Lovely! He called her that on the dusty cave ground in Korea after just saving her from a falling bolder. She was covered in dirt, dust and could barely see him on top of him an yet, he called her lovely with that same look in his eyes. That's when it call started.

Over her time here and her pleasant bonding with Ian, and out of all the phenomenal questions and solutions that still remain unsolved in her mind, Amy has came to one conclusion and one conclusion only that she was 100% positive on it being true. And figured its been so for years now.

Amy Cahill was madly, uncontrollably, and passionately in love with Ian Kabra.

She knew this when he idea first popped into her head and she was sure of it now. There was no doubt in her mind or heart. She knew it with the warm, bubbly, happy feeling inside her that she had felt for him deep down for five years. The emotion was like nothing she ever felt for Jake. No. It was a treacherously, fearlessly, amazing feeling. One she knew that she will never have with him. This was only for Ian, since he is the only one for his actions were the only things to start up the emotion all over her body and keep it to slowly burn out when he is apart from her.

Amy just knew this was meant to be. She knew that this was who she was suppose to be with for the rest of her life. She could pictured it in her and she wanted it so badly.

She loved him. Oh, she loved loved loved him and forever will. She loved his beautiful amber eyes that shined so bright. His soft, coffee dark skin that felt so warm, so right touching hers. His secretive, loving heart only shown to so many people. She loved his nickname for her and how he only does it because he believes she is so cute whenever she is annoyed or angry. She loved all of it, all of him.

Amy loved him, now all she needed to do was tell him now. She had to, if she didn't she could possibly be apart from him for sometime by her family's force, she just couldn't let that happen.

Amy turned her head for the time and was shocked to find it was about six thirty. Where did the time go? Oh well. She got up and finally dressed out of her pjs and changed into black sweat pants and a long sleeve white shirt for it was oddly chilly in the place. She needed Ian warmth to keep her safe from the coldness.

Amy exited her room for the second time that day and walked down the steps. She saw the staff in the dinning hall having some left over turkey and wine. She felt there eyes on her as she reached the end of the stairs and headed towards Ian's office that was hidden in plain sight under the stair case.

She entered the small study with its white walls and blue carpet that once again reminded her of the president's office in the white house. Ian's head shot up at the sound of the door closing and when his amber met her jade she tried not to fall to her knees like always.

"Love," He said in a tired voice. "Please sit." Amy did.

"So tell me, how has your day been?" He continued to wrote on his paperwork.

"Oh," Amy started out as she tried to keep her racing heart in control. "I have just stayed in my room the whole day. Just reading, unpacking, and...thinking about things."

"Aw yes, there's a lot to think about in the world." He responded. "What did you think about?"

Amy took a breath. "Oh you know. Dan and the others, I miss them to be honest." That was true. Amy felt so empty without her brother or best friend and such. "That and school work and other things."

"What other things?" Ian asked as he signed his big, curvy signature on to a dotted line.

"Well," Amy started out. She felt her cheeks started to burn and turn red and her heart raced more. "I have studied and overlooked the past special bonding times in the week that we have spent together. I have absorbed and taken to myself as for me and my feelings on the currents and my newly reminded and freshly up springing...visionary feelings I have developed towards you and came into conclusion that I'm in a different category of relationship of what I want with you." She glance at him and he raised his head to her, showing he was following on what she was saying.

"And?"

"I'm in love with you, Ian."

Amy spatted it out like a piece of gum with no more flavor. She started at him with caution and fear. His reaction wasn't what she expected. Ian looked at her, right into the eyes with an unreadable expression. Amy began to think twice about her actions on spilling out her heart to him.

Ian lain back in his chair and rubbed his face. "Amy, I am in a fragile sort of state now. Please don't mess with my emotions."

"I'm not." Amy breathed. She was in the same state as Ian. "I mean every word."

Ian looked at her again, studying her. Then his eyes grew wider and he somewhat smiled.

"You're not lying."

"Of course not." Amy spoked. She tried to regain her air in the now deadly quiet and intense room. "And..."

"I love you too."

He cut her off and for once she wasn't angry at him. She smiled against the news that she was partly stunned at and let out a giggle and left herself blush more. He smile back at her, and she knew it was true.

Ian got up from his chair and came over to him and stood in front of her. Amy jumped up and hugged him and he turned the affections. His body heat made her's raise thirty degrees and want to stay in her safe place forever.

"How long?" He asked.

"Korea." She answered, her mouth close to his neck. She felt him chuckle and sent vibrations through out his body. She knew then the answer was the same with hers.

They stood there for some time, just in each other's warm embrace, enjoying the time a great deal. Amy was slightly smiling the whole time, having the bubbly feeling again.

"Don't leave." She whispered to him when he tried to pull away for air. He hugged her again, closer and tighter.

"Never. Never again."

And that's when he kissed her. She didn't see it coming but she didn't pull away either. She pushed her lips in deeper and got more into the kiss. She was lost, the warm feeling now covered her whole body, making her sweat. She never felt more alive and happy in her life.

When they pulled apart, which was way to early in her opinion, she finally breathed. Her lips were blazing hot and she couldn't feel her legs. She was surprised at herself that she was even standing.

Ian's hands was still with hers and he swung them side to side.

"So?" He asked.

"So," she smiled back. She turned towards his table. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I'll do it later." He said and Amy couldn't helped but thought that was such an non-Kabra thing to say.

Ian put her face in his soft yet strong hands and kissed her slightly on the forehead. She took hold of his arms. She felt herself getting lost in the sweet bliss of his close present again.

"Why don't you try on that pretty dress on again?" He whispered softly into her ear again. He kissed her cheek and came close to her lips.

"Just for me, please?" He mumbled against her lips. Amy nodded. Ian grinned.

He took her hand and lead her out of the office and up to her room. She was thankful for the fact that the staff was no where in sight to see them.

Ian took her into the room and shut the door. He took the dress off the hanger and handed it to her.

"Go on," He smirked at her. "I'll be here when you come back." Amy just nodded and walked on to the bathroom. Her heart was racing and her hands slightly shook. Did she really just do that? Did he really just kissed her? She put on the dress and tried to breathed.

She came out to find Ian in the desk chair, staring out of the window, looking quiet bored. His eyes landed on her and his expression changed completely. He smiled broadly at her and his eyes shined like the sun.

"Twirl please." He asked as he seemed to enjoy his view. Amy did and she saw him smile bigger as she felt herself do the same.

He then stood up and put his hand on her hip. "Let's practice, shall we."

Amy nodded and took his left hand with her's and rest her left his shoulder. She followed his lead as they swept across the carpet on her bedroom floor. She giggled at him as he started to hum a classic music tune. She hoped it be like this tomorrow at the ball. Soon Amy pulled away and smiled at him brighter and he returned it. She loved this feeling. This love. Him...

"I love you."

"I love you too, Love."

(...)

Thank you for reading, it's very well appreciated. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.

P.S. I have looked into getting a beta reader but I haven't deiced on one. But I will have one read my next chapter and improve it before posting it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

IAN

Ian had the best night of sleep when he slept with Amy in her bed. He had his arms around her, holding her close the whole night.

It was around twelve when they finally stopped dancing in her room like little kids and Amy changed back into her yoga pants and white shirt. He thought Amy would want him to leave then but when he headed for the door, Amy took his hand and lead him to the bed. They didn't do any rated R, all she wanted was him there, holding her, when she woke up. And Ian couldn't refuse that since he wanted it too.

So that's what they did. Ian woke up about six, but did not get up. He watch as the angel beside him slept with peace. She looked so calm and lovely. He just couldn't turn away from her like this. He smiled as she snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest. Her eyes flattered open and she smiled up at him.

"Morning."

"Morning, Love."

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty or so."

Her only respond was her snuggling closer to him, where she was under him almost. He lowered his head down towards her face, making there foreheads touch and noses pass each others. He looked into those beautiful jade eyes one more time and planted a sweet kiss on to her soft pink lips. His daydream finally reality.

Soon they parted for air, only to kiss again and then smiled. The tensity of the air wasn't so pressured or heat filled. It was nice and calm. Nothing too over powering. It was like time stopped and the weight of the world and all the pain and sorrow that came with it vanished into thin air and hit him like cold breeze in the face. It was enough to shock him slightly for a moment bit not powerful enough to hurt him like everything and almost everyone else in his life.

That whole morning they just stayed there and enjoyed each others company. Ian would play with her hair and randomly start tickling her. She squealed and laughed and yelled at him to stop,smiling the whole time.

Ian began to have the same feeling inside as he did before. The mind devouring warmth filled and love divining state rising up and controlling him. The one that made his easy going and relaxed, where every worry thought and nerve disappeared and his constant frown or scowl or glare was replace with a truly happy smile. One caused because of the girl laying beside him for years.

"I love you, Amelia." He blurted

"I love you too, Ian."She responded.

He looked into those jade eyes again and knew then. He didn't need to ask at all. This was true. All of it. It really was love and it wasn't fake. The kind that never ends. It was real love. The kind they try to make look real in the movies and books. The kind everyone wants. The kind that you find in old couples that been together for years and years. Ian had that with was as dangerous and reckless and crazy as love always is but this was also secured, protected, and guarded.

Safe.

(...)

Ian was up and dressed in his midnight black, custom made suit at about five in the afternoon, trying to fix his hair.

Normally, Ian Kabra was known for his constantly amazing looking hair and the such little effort he needed to make it look that way. But right now there was a strip of hairs that looped up in the air in a deadly noticing, and humiliating, manner right on top of his head. This irritating wardrobe malfunction was caused by a certain reddish brown haired beauty that had gripped that part of his hair earlier that day.

In the passed hour, Ian has tried moose, hairspray, and even water to calm the bloody pest of hair and none of them work and he was running out of time.

The ball was Amy's house, Grace Manor, in Boston and it started at nine so if they wanted to get there an hour late like they planned, they had to leave very soon.

Ian and Amy created and discussed the plan over lunch. They would arrive around ten, so by then, the doors will just be open to enter with no security. They will come inside and scan the place for there family, such as Sinead and Hamilton. Knowing where they are will help them more later on. Soon after that and a few dances, they will then travel over to the main house in the darkest hour of night and go inside to find Fiske's office. They will go to him and explain everything for he is the one person in the whole place that won't blow them to bits on first sight.

Then hopefully everything will run smoothly then. Everyone will approve of his and Amy's relationship and Jake will be gone forever. If Ian was in control, he kill Jake in cold blood, but since the Madgrical was, they would probably let the boy keep his Madgrical/ Guardian status but stay far away from Amy, which was fine enough with Ian.

But if the others will be the same is questionable. Ian knew very well the others don't like him with Amy, Daniel Cahill being the biggest example. He even send Ian a text that morning saying the threat that he had been waiting to receive all that week.

Dan: Bring Amy alive and well or I will personally kill you myself.

Ian hated to ambit this to himself but he was very nervous of this threat, for he knows that Daniel will indeed fore fill it. Yes, the younger boy was Idiotic and eminently annoying but the care for Amy the same way Ian did for his own sister. If this occurred, Ian would have killed him already, no matter what.

"Ian?" He turned find Amy behind him. She was dressed in her beautiful gown with her hair up in a classy, neat bun. Ian smiled at her and took her hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love?" He teased.

"Are you ready to go?"

"To either die from your family or live happily ever after? I guess so."

(...)

Ian had been in Amy's house before, but not this part. The separated elegant brick building that was a mansion on its own was five acres away from the main house. From a distance, Ian didn't find it as big as it really was, but as they arrive closer, he realized he was terribly wrong. The whole place spared out on to a huge area and looked to be only as tall of a one floor house. It had to be freshly build for the marble sidewalks sparkled and the reddish brown brick walls looked fresh stacked and were clean and undamaged.

The limo drove up five yards away from the open front doors. Ian and Amy came out of the car and walked together to the ball plaza. He snaked his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her hip. The silk shah felt cool under his pawn and fingers.

They approached the front doors alone and climbed down the steps carefully and calmly but still swiftly. Ian observed his surroundings and had to say, the ballroom was certainly beautiful. A Janus defiantly designed the place.

The ballroom was filled with people so it was easy for him and Amy to fade away in the crowd. Amy kept her head down low and only looked up for to see him, trying to avoid eye content with everyone.

Amelia looked truly lovely in the bright light, making her pale skin ravishing and glow with prettiness. Her copper colored hair appeared more auburn and her thin pink lips were softer looking and more temping to touch and kiss. Her jade eyes stood out the most with there luminous sparkle filled with life and happiness and love. The dress was indeed a nice touch but what he really liked about it was the back. The gown showed her naked spine and shoulder blazes that were flawless of any marks or wrinkles of the soft, stunning skin. Ian had so much sweet pleasure leisurely running his thumb up and down her spine, feeling her almost unnoticeable shivers that juddered her whole body from his touch.

He did this as they stood aside from the large circle of dancing partners in the center of the floor as others watched and smiled at most of the sweethearts on the floor. He and Amy stood with there backs close to the wall and watched for the others. Ian had predicted that Sinead and Hamilton would be out there, maybe Phoenix and Madison, or Reagan and Ted. Ian just knew they where around here somewhere, looking for them.

Soon the music by some boy singing of being a millionaire star stopped and the group clapped. Then a slow song came on. Ian recognized this one: Hazy by Rosi Golan and William Fitzsimmons. Amy pulled his hand out towards the dance floor.

"Just one?" She asked with a sweet smile. He did promise her that they would dance.

"Of course, Love."

They swayed back and forth and side to side, both in each others embrace. His hands were on her waist and hers were on his arms. He kissed her sweetly on her forehead and Amy pinch in responds.

"No PDA, Mr. Kabra." She whispered to him.

"It's a slow dance, Amelia. I'm sure they are allowed. They are in the movies anyway." He sassed her back gently.

She chuckled dearly. They moved closer together. Amy laid her head on his chest and started to sing along with the lyrics and Ian smiled at her nice sounding voice. So was so cute, so bonnie...

Soon the song ended and a jazzy tune came on. Ian looked down to Amy and she just smiled innocently.

"I put Fiske in charge of the music." She muttered. "Sorry."

Ian chuckled and spun her around. They dance along to that with most of the people in the room. They weren't like some others who was flipping each other and did outrageous dance moves that shocked him.

"My god." Amy said.

"How can they do that?" Ian asked.

Amy just shrugged. After a few more spins and laughs the song changed.

"Oh my god!" Amy cried. "I love this song! Quick get in line, across from me!" She pulled him in a line out of four where the ladies were in two and gentlemen were in the others, all facing one another. Ian was confused but Amy just told him to follow along with her eyes. He nodded.

The music started and Ian was clueless to the song. He followed the men beside him as the marched forward to the woman, then back then front again, circle around them, and repeated two more times.

Durning the rest between the routine, they had some time which the guys around Ian took the opportunity for doing some stupid dance moves and crazy tricks. Ian just stood there and send Amy a look that said: How could you do this to me? She just laughed at him and his misery.

Just then the other line of men came over to the other side of Amy's row and they all turn around. The men in Ian's row did too and there Ian got a sight that made him very mad.

"Hello, Ian."

"Sinead."

The ginger smiled with her evil dark green eyes. She wore a yellow gown that burn Ian's eyes a little. The gown was made of only silk and had shining rhinestones or possibly real diamonds on the straps and around the bust. She had her ungodly, pop cherry red, wavy hair down and had long dangling earrings.

"How have you been for the pass week, dear cousin?" She sweetly asked. Ian watch Amy as she found herself join together with Hamilton, looking shock and sending worried glances his way. Ian nodded at her, hopefully calming her down.

He turn back to Sinead. "What do you want?"

"I just want to see how you been and how much of a bastard you have been to Amy so far."

Ian glared with rage at her. He saw in her eyes that she was slightly scared for a moment but soon regain her posture.

"I'm sure kidnapping her was a good start." She said as Ian has to twirl her. Her dress showed part of her lower back and had a train. She still wasn't as pretty as Amy though. "Then holding her hostel in your home was probably the icing on the cake."

"I gave her the chance to leave and never took it away. She choose to stay with me."

"Sure."

Ian glared at her with full fury and saw her slightly and almost unnoticeable quiver, but remain calm looking. Ian knew something was up then, she had to have some support or comfort for her sereneness.

Ian began to look around the two rows once again as he has to do the dance with Sinead now. Madison and Reagan were no more then six girls away from Sinead. In the other line of men, not only Hamilton but also Ted, Ned, and Atticus were there watching them. Then, out of the conners of both his eyes, he saw Jake, the bastard, guarding one entree door and Dan Cahill guarding the other. He started to wiggle his right arm, loosing the grip on the handy object up his sleeve.

"You have no where to run snake." Sinead smiled. "This is what you deserve."

"Shouldn't you be sucking your boy toy's face right now instead of telling me the very obvious truth?"

Sinead's face became angry. He broke her. Now his plan began.

"You little..." Sinead launched forward but Ian took Amy who was now behind him and dived to the side, making Sinead hit head first into Hamilton and knock over the few people beside them.

From this, the boy on the very end of the line hit the floor and cause some lady to trip. The over weight lady hit the snack table and food went flying. Ian would have laughed at the scenery if he wasn't on the floor.

"Crawl!" Amy cried to him as all the guest gather around to help the fallen victims. Ian did which was strange since they both had to go through people who looked down on them like they were insane.

Soon they stood up together and took cover behind two tall figures as Jake and Dan came into the center.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are sorry for the accident, it will not happen again. So please continue on with your evening and enjoy some more dancing." Jake fake charming voice said.

"Just watch out for the food." Dan simply said and the crowd went on. Ian saw Jake pull Sinead and saw him say the words "Find them."

Ian grabbed Amy's arm at the same time she grabbed his and he didn't need to look at her to know she was thinking the same thing he was. They're not at the doors. Get out now.

Both of them scattered about five feet towards the door till...

"WHAT!?"

They stopped dead in there tracks and Ian prayed that Hamilton didn't just see them.

"To make up for the mess of tonight, we will have some fun right now." He announced in his sturdy voice. "Everyone please step back about seven steps."

The crowd obeyed. Ian and Amy went to the very back and hid behind a close group of people. They began to slow step away and then just dash to the exit till Hamilton spoke again.

"Now can the great Ian Kabra come forth?" Damn it.

Everyone looked around for him and Amy gripped his arm tighter. He looked at her and took her hand into his.

"It's okay." He assured. "Just look out."

She nodded and her kissed her pretty hand. He then headed forward to the open space with Hamilton.

"Ian! There you are!" Hamilton had that evil look in his eye that was similar to Dan's. He was doomed.

"Ian, do you know why they call me 'The Hammer'?" Hamilton asked as everyone else stared at Ian like a new shiny toy. Ian really didn't know the story behind the Holt's nickname, it always made him wonder through. Ian shook his head no with a fake, kind smile only for the show.

"No, I do not." He answers.

"Well you're about to find out." Hamilton snapped his fingers, and the music came on. Ian knew the song all too well and knew he was defiantly doomed.

(...)

HAMILTON

Ian's face was priceless. Hamilton could have fallen to the floor and just died of laugher right at that moment. Once first lyrics came on, Ian's eyes went wide and his mouth open a little. Ham had him. Soon the first line started repeating.

You can't touch this.

You can't touch this.

Ham started to dance along with the lyrics, doing the ideal dance moves to the MC Hammer song. Ian backed up like he wanted to get out of their. Hamilton saw him glance over to Amy. She was almost unseeable behind the people. Her hand was over her mouth and her eyes were wide. Amy seen him do this before at there high school prom, and she knew very well the Cobra was in terrible trouble.

Hamilton came closer to Ian backing him up to crowd behind him so Dan could come up and grab Ian by the arm and Ham get the other. Ham and Dan now had Ian in the middle. They began to dance again.

"Come on Ian do the dance!" Ham cried.

"Yeah Ian!" Dan shouted.

Soon the while crowd was chanting it, forcing him to do so. Soon Hamilton, Dan, and Ian were all doing 'Cant touch this.' dance moves. Ian was surprisingly good, especially with the hammer time move.

When it was all over the crowd cheered and Ian faked a smile, showing that he had a wonderful time that none of them would forget anytime soon and or never.

But made Ham's night was Ian's face once agin when he didn't see Amy there were he left her. She was gone. Honestly, Ham was surprised that he didn't see this coming, just like Ham didn't see Sinead coming up to him, not so beautifully confident as she always was. One of the simple little things Ham loved about her appearance, like her flame red and her steely, dark green eyes...

"I lost her."

Oh no...

"What!?" Ian cried in a low, slightly scary voice. He was angry no doubt. But that look in his eye flew Hamilton off a bit. He looked not scary as to intimidate the viewer, but as if he,himself, was scared. Strange for a Cobra.

Ian began to look around the room and Dan's jade green eyes wided and did the same. Ham didn't understand why for a moment till they asked the same question at the same time.

"Where's Jake?"

Ham panicked inside and could tell this was bad. No one believed and didn't trust Jake, so they all agreed to keep him away from Amy of she came back and everything was straighten out. But now that he was gone like Amy...

"We have to find him now." Sinead demanded. "We were looking for her after losing her in the crowd and when he saw her go towards the exit, we both ran for her but Jake shoved me back and told me to "Butt the fuck out. I'll take care of it." and ran off. I didn't see where they went."

Hamilton wasn't sure what he was more mad about: A)Jake probably going to hurt Amy. B) The fact that the son of a bitch had the balls to shove, actually put his hands on his Sinead, away. Or C) all of the above.

Ian's face was red from rage and Dan's was just as red. "Split up and find her before Jake does, and stop him of you have the chance." Dan ordered and no one disagreed.

All of the four Cahills separated excepted for Ham who pulled Ian back for a second. Hamilton looked him in the eye one more time to make sure.

"Tell me your side of the story." The Holt demanded. Ian did and it all made sense then and there. It proved to be more of a reason to find Amy and Jake and confirmed his theory on the two.

"Soooooo..." Hamilton smirked at him. Ian glared at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Shut up, Holt." He hissed. Ham still didn't let go of his arm. "I'll give you the details later, okay?"

"Fine. But all I have to say about it is that it's about time for you too."

"Now if only I could say that about you and Sinead."

(...)

Thank you for reading, it's very well appreciated. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.

P. S. Sorry I have gotten a beta reader yet. I sent messages and everything to a few people and I have not gotten a respond yet so yeah. If you are a brat reader and your interested, please review or PM me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AMY

Amy was outside the dance hall building and running for her life over the wet, grassy field. During Ian's special and humorous treo dance recital with Dan and Hamilton, Amy was attacked by Sinead on her left and Jake on her right.

No one saw them for they were all staring at the dance, so Amy was alone and barely got away from the wrath of the two. She had to dive into the group of people and try to make her self blend in with the hundreds of Cahills just long enough for Sinead and Jake to lose her, letting her have the chance to race to the exit and get out of there. She couldn't wait for Ian, even though his hand in hers would help her at the moment.

Amy had to go to the main house and stay uncaught from the other Cahills. She had to get to Fiske, she just had too. She had to before someone found her. Before Jake found her...

Jake had pure rage and anger in his eyes as he chased after her in the ballroom while Ian was dancing with Dan and Ham. Amy was standing there, watching them as she hold back her giggles.

Then, right there, she saw him came out of the crowd. He stood in his red velvet suit. His towering puissant aura reflecting the concrete perniciousness in his brown eyes. The brown eyes that used to be her kryptonite, now her most horrendous terror. The were almost like Isabel's honey hazels but rounder and more rough, tiresome looking.

She watched him with shock and fear. He looked so different but, yet... Didn't.

He still had his godly features, like his strong jaw line and messy brown hair but the had a new image to them. They seemed to be more wicked and vile. He was no longer Jake the cutie. He was Jake the killer. And as he hold his severe, villainous death glared, Amy realized with a jolt filled shock that she was the cause.

Jake launched forward at her with his arms out. Amy dodged his attacked by moving to the right, landing into the crowd. She saw him tackle into someone else-Sinead. They soon both came back up and saw her. The race then began.

They chased her around the people as Amy tried her best to hide, blend in with the others so she could get ride of them. She planned on getting Ian and just run away from all of them to never return but that didn't happen.

Once she managed to lose the two for a while, she aimed straight for the exit and made a run for it. She knew they would probably see her so she only looked back for a quick second at the door. She saw Jake push Sinead away and run after Amy. Amy dashed over to the cars and hid between a end of a Cadillac and the front of a limo. She watched as Jake came outside and looked for her. He didn't glance over to the cars, thank god, but he ran in the direction of the main house.

It took Amy a minute to regain her breath. That whole moment they made eye contact, Amy couldn't even think to breath or think for that matter. The first look she gets of Jake in a week and it's a murderous killer's face once he sees his target. Her.

Now Amy was outside running through the trees, holding the skirt of her dress up above the wet dirty ground. She would stop and hide behind a tree and listen for anything. She wanted to make sure no one was following her around.

She went through the plan again and again in her mind: get inside, get to Fiske, tell her story... Amy wasn't sure what would happen to do then. She was suppose to be with Ian on all of this, but he wasn't here at the moment. They were going to tell both sides of the story and everything was suppose to be okay then. No more hiding or lying or confusion.

But what now? Even if she could get all the way to the office that Fiske was hopefully in, there was still the possibility that her family would refuse and wouldn't allow her to be with Ian.

No, don't think about that. Amy told herself. She couldn't think of her possible life without Ian. The one she didn't want to live. She loved Ian too much just to be parted, ripped, from him like that...

Amy realized that she stayed there too long and moved forward. She ran passing the trees, not stopping for she was only 15 yards away from the house. She hopped the porch's steps and entered the secret code in the keyboard beside the door. She dashed into the house to realize the lights were off.

Amy tried her best to breath as she reached for the light switch of the kitchen. Then she stopped with a bolt. She suddenly felt another presence in the room. She felt them watching her movements and could slightly hear there breathing. The only light in the room was the moonlight coming out of the window over the sink. It showed the bottom of the breakfast island, so it was no help to her to see where the other person was.

Amy slowly moved away from the light so the enemy couldn't see her pull out the dagger she kept belted to her ankle at all times. She knew someone else was there with her and she knew for a fact, they weren't her family since they were all back at the ball. None of them could have raced to the main home before her without her seeing them.

Amy's mind race even more with possibilities of who it could be. It could have been Fisk but he would have told her so by speaking up. He wouldn't scare her like this. This could have been an intruder, trying to seal something and Amy just happen to walk in on his crime. But they would have bolted out the door once they saw or heard her, wouldn't they.

The silence was making her heart beat faster, and her breath stay inside her. She noting daring enough to let out a single breath. She felt a drop of swear run down her cheek as she tried to make out a silhouette of someone or something. She saw only darkness and it scared her to the core.

Just then, a puff a gray, glittery smoke popped out in front of Amy. Soon it cover all her vision and made her cough as she breath in the smoke. Her eyes began to water, but she could make out the form run to her side and dash out the door in a swift movement that was almost a blur. She saw no face or anything, her vision was too unclear to do so and soon she was just blind. Her eyes felt like they were on fire.

Luckily, the door was left open and the smoke made its way out of the room to there. After a moment Amy could see enough and stopped coughing. She made her way across the kitchen, dagger still in hand, and travel to the living room.

She turned on a light then and saw the same cozy home she has alway loved and admired. The light showed her the signal stair way up to the office that Fiske stayed in day and night, only coming out for guest and meals.

She climbed the steps with her dagger still in hand. From under the door, she saw bright yellow light. She put her ear to the door and heard the sound of an old man's breathing and the sound of scribbling something on to a paper.

Amy put two fingers to the knob and gently turn the knob open. She opened the door enough to poked her head out to where she found a old man in a grey suit.

"Go away." Fiske didn't even looked up to her. She stood there for a few moments before he finally looked up with a scowl and then his face brighten up with relief in his eyes and big grin.

"Amy!" The old man met her half way and return her bear hug. She smelt his familiar scent of cologne and ink.

"Where have you been, Darling?" He asked as he took a look at her for a wellness check. When no cuts or bruises we're found, he saw what she was wearing.

"Amy, you are indeed beautiful."

"Thank you," She replied. "Ian bought it for me."

Amy didn't think about what she said till it was too late. She watched as happy Fiske turned into mad Fiske yet again.

"Ian!?" He was almost shouting. "Did he hurt you?! What happen?! How-"

"Uncle, Uncle," Amy stopped him from his insane runt of questions. "Ian took care of me. He didn't hurt me at all."

He saved me really. Amy thought to herself, realizing she was grinning.

Fiske looked at her with confusion and concern, and Amy spilled her side of the story. From the night she had dinner with Jake and Ian waltzed into the scene-explaining there secret rearrangement of his constant watching her-to the afternoon that they moved Amy out of her apartment- Fiske chuckled at the thought of Dan, Hamilton, and Jake fighting and then jolting around like fools- to tonight, where they planned to announces there love for each other and live happily ever after.

Fiske listen to it all without interrupting. He had an unreadable look on his face and it worried Amy a little. She didn't know if that was good or not and when she finish she began to panic with his quiet responds.

"Are you serious, Amy?" Fiske raised a brow to her. "This is Ian Kabra we're talking about right?"

"Yes." Amy answered. "I love him, Fiske. I have for a while now. I just didn't know it I guess."

"So no more Jake?"

"Jake has lied to you all."

"True." He admitted. "Oh well then. If Ian makes you happy, then I am all fine with it."

Amy smiled broadly.

"But how are you going to tell the others?" Amy's smile became merely a sweet smirk. Fiske got the message.

"Please Uncle."

"Alright then. I'm the only one that probably save Ian anyway."

They both smirked even more till Fiske asked...

"Where is Ian anyway?"

Amy's smile disappeared and both of them turn to each other. They both knew the answer that was told in her eyes.

"We have to get him. Before they kill him."

(...)

DAN

Dan was ready to kill. Just bloody murder someone. Anyone. Mainly either Ian or Jake. Or maybe just Amy, so all this boy/love drama will finally end for good.

After splitting up with the others, Dan searched the building just in case Amy came back inside through the other exist when none of them were looking to get Ian. But Dan couldn't find her.

After several minutes, Dan went back down the the dance floor, acting all smiley and happy to the guest as he made his way to Hamilton and Ian. Ham was ordered to stay with Ian and kept him there by Sinead as she went outside to see if she could find either Amy or Jake. She was not back yet.

As Dan came closer to the two boys, he saw two identical blonde girls there as well. One was wearing a dark navy blue, silky gown with a sweetheart neckline and diamonds under her bust, showing her off her small petite frame. The other female was in a light blue dress with a more puffy skirt and golden straps, her strong tan back. It was Reagan and Madison Holt, Hamilton's younger sisters who happen to be twins.

They all stood there, acting as so they were enjoying a light, cheerful conversation with each others, all of them smiling and drinking water in wine cups, trying to be classy and proper. But Dan knew they were plotting instead of talking of the wonderful weather. It was Cahill thing.

"She's not in the building." Dan spoked into the group. They all turn to him.

"She's out to the main house like we planned then." Ian said and Dan felt himself want to hit him with the hearing of his voice.

"You could have said that before!"

"I did. You didn't listen, Daniel, like always!"

"Both of you quick it." Madison said. It was obvious she was annoyed and angry. It seemed strange that she was the one to break them up, she usually cheers for there brawls. "This isn't the right time."

"She's right." Reagan backed her older twin up. She turned to Ian. "Why would Amy be heading to the main house when everyone else is here?"

"Key word 'Everyone'." Sinead spoke up. She was behind everyone, Nellie and Atticus her side. "She didn't want to be around Jake. Which was quite wise, with the way he was acting."

"There's also an other reason." Ham said gleefully. He was the only one smiling out of all of them an he was looking straight at a glaring Ian. Dan was completely confuse by this, and everyone else seemed to know.

Sinead started to giggle like a little kid and, soon afterwards, the twins were grinning ear to ear. Nellie's eyes went wide and she smirked at the Cobra too. Ian began to blush. Dan had no idea what was going on and either did Atticus.

"Att, you lost man?"

"Yup."

"At least I'm not alone."

They all continue to smile. Ian got redder by every second that passed.

"Its about time." Reagan said.

"That's what your brother said."

It then dawn on to Dan and Atticus at the same time. Dan was getting ready to kill Ian as Atticus just said. "Uh-oh."

Dan was ready to pounce on to him and kill in right in front of everyone. He didn't care. His fresh and blood sister with... His own loved yet really nerdy sister, Amy and...and... He couldn't even think it without the vomit trying to escape his mouth. But Dan was still ready to chopped off Ian's head. Isn't that how you kill a snake?

He was about to do so that moment if Madison didn't grab his arm and pulled him away. Dan turn to her and she glared right back at him.

Then he saw the couple that were watching them. Madison saved him.

"Come on, Danny. Let's dance. Oh, just one dance." Her mean face that told him 'I will kill you if you even breath fucking wrong.' to 'Oh come on Danny, please. Pretty please. I'll make sure I return the favor if you just come on over and just do a little dance with me, Cutie.' Dan seen her look at Atticus like this countless times. Every time working like a charm.

Dan just rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and turn back to the group. Madison rejoined when the couple turned away.

"I'll kill you later, Cobra." Dan threaten.

"Calm down, Dan." Reagan hisses.

"Oh, and you two wouldn't act the same way if your brother was dating the Ekat?"

"You think Sinead would bring wearing that if we didn't?"

It was Sinead's and Hamilton's turn to blush then and for Ian to smirk at them.

"Okay," Nellie spoke up, still smiling a bit. "Enough of that. We need to get over to the house before Jake gets there. Amy probably already is."

"Okay." Ham said. "I'll take the girls and Ian in my van an you can have Sinead and Dan."

"Deal." Nellie said. She then turn to Atticus. "Atticus, you and the others stay here and keep a look out for Jake or Amy outside just incase either of them come back. Okay?"

Atticus nodded and then ran off to get the others. Nellie then reached for her keys in her knee high boots under her zebra printed shirt of her strapless dress.

"Let's go."

They all fellow out and entered into there assigned cars. Reagan, Madison, and Ian climbed into Ham's blue Jeep as Sinead and Dan settled into Nellie's black Cadillac. They let Ham move out dirt and then followed. Either vehicle traveled fast for the thought they might caught one of them in the acres of land and go get them.

Dan didn't see it coming at all. He didn't even think of it till it happen.

A smart, slicing sound doomed behind the car, making him and Sinead jump.

"What was that?" Nellie asked as she looked into her review mirror.

It then happen again but from under the car. Dan turned to Sinead and she turned to him. That's when they were suddenly pulled back at lighting like speed. Dan was thrown back against his seat. He looked at Nellie who was honking her horn on her steeling wheel. Her cry of help to the others.

Dan looked out the back window and saw two think cords attach to the very end of the car and then underneath the car. He turn realized that the car was only on its two front wheels. The other two were up in the air, pointing them forward. They were going backwards towards the forest that was no more then 10 miles away.

They went up in the air for a second and came back down with a slight crash, but they kept moving. Dan smashed down again on to his leather seat. Nellie stopped honking and Sinead was screaming "We got to cut the cords!"

Dan jumped right into action. He took out his civil war brownie knife that he kept in his suit pocket in secret for emergencies, like that moment, for example. Dan open the door on his side and climbed out.

"DAN!" Nellie screamed at him. Dan ignored her and went on with his mission. He stood up, with his feet settle onto the floor inside the car and he gripped onto the top of the car for support. He then leaped onto the hood of the car in one swift movement and hold on for dear life.

The wind whispered pass his ear and he felt like he was swimming through sand. He shifted over to his right and climbed toward the end of the car. He almost flew off the hood when his chest came off the good but then something caught him in the ankle, holding him tightly. When Dan looked back he saw Sinead with Her hair flying around crazily. He continued to move forward. He took his knife and thrust the blade to the cord and started to cut through the thick fabric. He was halfway through went it finally snapped and came up and cut his cheek. He ignored the pain and went to the next one.

He reached the best he could and put the blade under the cord. He moved the knife back and forward for the blade to cut through the steel rope. He lost his hold once, an almost flew off again as the car skipped again but Sinead kept him there and he quickly continued his work. The cord soon snapped and hell let loose.

Suddenly, the car went air born and Dan flew back onto the hood of the car. When Dan saw the concrete ground closing in on him, he shut his eyes in fear.

For a moment, he felt nothing and his ears ranged for a moment. Silence then came and Dan though he was dead.

He waited. And waited. And waited... All he saw was darkness and felt nothing.

Then it heard Ian's voice. "Dan!"

Dan eyes shoot open and he saw Ian Kabra over him. Dan's mind went blank then as he realized he was alive from some crazy miracle. He could have hugged the cobra right there.

"N-Nellie..." He could barely talked. "Sinead..."

"There okay." Ian answered. "You're okay too."

Ian helped Dan get up. He saw everyone outside and gathered around Ham' jeep. He also notices through he happen to be taller then everyone. Dan looked down and saw he was still on the hood of the car.

Dan hopped off and finally saw Nellie and Sinead. There dresses were torn and they both had a few cuts but nothing major. Thank God...

"Dan!" Nellie cried and ran over and hugged him. Everyone else followed.

"What happen?" He asked.

"You cut the cords and the car flipped over three times. Only on the sides through." Sinead explained. Dan noticed She had her hand with Ham's, clinging to it for dear life.

"You guys are lucky to be alive." Madison comment and it fell silence around then all. Nellie was still holding Dan, as he tried to regain his breath. But he knew they were all thinking the same thing.

Who or what caused that?

Just then Nellie's phone went off. She answered and moments later hung up.

"That was Fiske." She said. "He needs us at the main house. Now."

(...)

AMY

Fiske snapped his phone close after calling Nellie. He turned to Amy was smiled at her warmly.

"They will be here shortly," He said. "Let's go down stairs and have some coffee as we wait."

Amy happily nodded and followed the old man down the steps. She felt ten times better as she walked down the steps in her wonderful home. Ian's home was indeed beautiful, but her home was so much better. She felt completely content and secure there and couldn't help but smile as she smelt the scene of coffee and peppermint in the air, the scent of her home.

When her and Fiske arrive into the living room, her smile vanished as her uncle fell to the floor.

"Fiske!" She got onto her knees and checked if he was dead. That's when she found the small dart on his back. She pulled out the dart and looked at it for any sign of what was in it but it was just a simple white dart.

"His can't help you, Amy" Amy turned around to face Jake, who was under the stair case, holding a familiar silver dart gun in his hand. Ian's dart gun.

"What are you doing here?" Amy hissed at him. She stood up and glared at him as he smirked again at her. Just like the last night she saw him, when they were fighting and her was treating her like she was five and he told her what she was going to do. How she was going to quick school, get married to him, and be his wife for his to control because 'God knows someone has to keep her in check.'.

"What have you done to Fiske?! Why do you have Ian's gun?!"

"Oh Amy," Jake snickered at her like she was stupid. "Always worried about others. Never about yourself." He then aimed that gun straight at her face and smiled more. Amy wanted to kill him there.

Amy remembered her dagger strapped to her ankle. She had to keep him talking and then detract him long enough to get it.

"Don't make me ask again." Amy said as meanly and threatening as possible. Jake didn't even blink.

"Okay then." He said as he began to circle around her like she was his prey.

"I shoot your dear uncle with some poison. I don't know what it does. I was just already in your boyfriend's toy here." He shook the gun like it was nothing.

"So I thought it had to have something deadly in it." He smiled even more, making a psycho's grin appear on his lips. It made his eyes pop with his insanity showing through them, shining dangerously bright. He aimed the gun back at her, at her heart, with that same look. He really did look crazy and frightening.

"But to answer your very first question, I'm here to say goodbye." Amy's heart stopped as she saw him put his finger in the trigger. Then slowly remove it, chuckling. He was playing her.

"This, my dear sweet, is probably the last time you'll ever see me again. I have done my part and now it's time for my partner to do his. No Amy, I'm not going to kill you, even though I have though about it a great amount if times as I was stuck with you. No, I'm just here to warn you."

Amy took a breath. She was surprising clam durning this. She wasn't as scared as she should have been and has been in this type of situation before. She was relaxed and confident, and it had nothing to do with the house.

"Warn me about what?" She asked him sweetly, like she was the one talking to the idiot. She was turning the tables on him, out witting him at his own bloody game. "Do you have a friend who will do it for you cause you can't? Just like always, right Jake?"

She was going to hit in where it hurt the most. His pride.

"What?!" He demanded, angry now.

"You were always insecure about yourself, Jake. Always paranoid of being second best. Losing by one instead of being the glorious winner of the game."

Now Amy was circling him, making him the prey, the weak one. He might have the gun, but Amy had the words.

"But that's what you get when you are the son of a famous dad and a genius brother, right?"

Jake was shaking slightly, from anger no doubt. He always played this game with her, making her cry in the end and feel like shit, but now it was his turn. He was going to pay for doing all of this to her, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

Amy lowered her hand and lifted her ankle to get the dagger. Then Jake snapped out of his weak state and looked at her with that same insane look in his eyes. He was just more angry now. Damn, and she was so close to get her weapon...

"DON'T MOVE!" Jake then screamed. Amy obeyed. She slowly moved her hand away from her foot stood on both feet again, jake watching her the whole time. She couldn't do much with the dagger anyway. A knife in a gun fight could only do so little anyway.

Then it was deadly quiet between them for a moment. Amy was at gun point and she could help but think that she would actually take a bullet for him at one point, and now he was right behind the trigger.

Amy realized then she never loved Jake. Or at least, he never felt the same about her. She was tricked to caring for him, loving him. A cruel prank played on her by someone she trusted with all her heart and soul... At least she had Ian now.. That is, if she doesn't die tonight. But still, she was tricked by him... But why?

"Why?" She suddenly asked. She could feel herself get more outraged every second that passed. She felt betrayed, embarrassed, and just so mad. She was hurt or sadden but the news, she guessed she always knew, but never admitted it to herself for the flaming wrath steaming up inside her. She was reaching the point of screaming, of bursting out into madness.

Jake stared at her for a moment and then bursts out into a whole smile and laughed like an insane person. Like he really thought this was all funny as hell. Amy blew.

"WHY?!" She bellowed at him. He stopped laughing but stilled smiled.

"You really don't know." He said to himself. "You really don't know how much your worth..."

Amy was confused beyond belief.

"Oh well, it won't matter anyway. I have done my part, and as long as I get my half of a trillion, I'm fine without you."

He finally turned back to Amy. "Your warning: Good luck. He's after you."

(...)

ATTICUS

Atticus was on his twentieth lap around the building with Phoenix when he started to worry and when they were on there thirtieth, he was really worried. Then the 39th lap came and he was scared for not only them but himself.

Atticus and Phoenix were behind the building when the came across him. They were just walking in total quietness when there he was, standing there with his feet and stared straight at them.

Atticus and Phoenix stopped dead in there tracks, both of them knowing this guy was nothing but bad news.

"Can we help you, Sir?" Phoenix asked in a gentlemen way, not showing any sign of fear or concern.

"Cut the crap." He man had a rough voice with an exotic accent that Atticus couldn't recognize. It wasn't like anything he ever heard before to be honest. It was like a mix between a British slur and maybe a little Australian sound but there was something else in there. It was like someone threw a huge dash of sugar or cream into a simple cup of black coffee. It made the result sweeter yet strange tasting.

"Okay then." Atticus finally spoke up. "What do you freaking want then?"

The man snickered. Atticus couldn't see his face or clothes for his back was to the moon, making him darker then the night sky. Then Atticus noticed something about his face that questioned him.

The man was wearing... a mask?Yes, yes. Atticus could make out were the points at the top and at the chin stick out from him face.

The mask covered his whole face and was darker then night. It drew no place for a nose or mouth or such. It was plain, smooth, black, and only showed his eyes. His eyes that were red. A dark, rudy red color. Like a rosy ebony, a bushy onyx... Amber.

"Oh," Said the old man as he walked towards them. He had a bad limp. "Don't mind me, I'm just seeing if the kid does his part."

Atticus knew he was talking about Jake, he just didn't know what he meant but 'his part'.

Atticus kinda wished that this old man was Jake. The Jake that was always happy and funny. The Jake that was his brother before both of them discovered about there guardian title and learned about the Cahills with there 39 clues and there evil enemies, the Vespers.

Jake was so happy before any of that stuff happen. Now... Atticus didn't even know who he was anymore. He knew old Jake was still there inside him, but this new person that has tool his body over is someone Atticus doesn't care for, someone he doesn't want to know or be around. Where was his Jake?

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix asked. Both him and Atticus were 15 now and trained for these kinda of problems they could run into. Phoenix was using the bad attitude act to distract him as he moved his hand to his pocket to get his dart gun. Atticus was stupid and left his inside with Ned and Ted.

The old man took another painful step towards them. He was only a few feet away now. Atticus couldn't see to be sure but he thought the old man smiled. He looked straight at Atticus.

"You'll find out soon." That's when the mystery man threw two grey balls at Atticus and Phoenix. One ball bounce off Atticus chest and popped into a black gas. Atticus covered his face as the smoke like essence travel around him and Phoenix. When Atticus didn't cough or go blind he open his eyes and saw the man start to dash off into direction of the woods. Atticus grabbed Phoenix's shirt.

"Get him!" Atticus ordered to not only Phoenix

They chased off the man. Atticus had trouble seeing where he was if it wasn't for the moonlight, for he blended in perfectly with the blackness of the night. Atticus knew what he was doing then.

"Get him before he gets into the woods!" Phoenix cried. It seemed he and Atticus had the same thought.

Phoenix and Atticus then kicked it into hight gear and ran closer to the old man. But it wasn't good enough. The mystery man ran straight thought the entree of the Forest and disappeared. Atticus and Phoenix stopped completely went they took one step into the forest and saw nothing but gloomy black. They heard nothing as well. The wilderness acted as if it was never touch. Like the man didn't just ran through there.

Like the mystery man just vanished on the spot.

(...)

IAN

Once they all arrive at the main house, Ian started to plan on the strategy to enter in, for it was clearly seen by all of them that something was going on inside.

The back door that entered into the kitchen was slightly open, the golden knob on the ground. It had a huge bent on one side that made it half of the size. It was shot with a bullet, which would make the door swing wide open.

"Looks like the person with the gun is gone. Hopefully." Dan whispered as he and Ian examined the item.

"Or maybe not." Madison said. She was beside the window peeking in. "The person is shockingly Jake. And he's inside. With Amy."

Ian scrambled over to the window to see for himself. His temper about to burst in rage at the sight he saw. Jake was pointing a gun at his lovely Amelia. And smiling about it too.

"Fuck." Ian muttered as Dan stood beside his, seeing the same view Ian saw, having the same reaction to it.

"I agree." Dan said lowly. "Fuck indeed."

"What are we going to do?" Nellie Sinead asked, which seemed very bizarre for she was an Ekat. Her dress was torn down her leg which shown a long cut that was hurtful to look at. Ian could tell but the look on her face that she was trying to keep on that she was on the edge to brawling from the pain of it. He was sure Amy would be the same way about it, so he did not say anything now the matter.

That and he didn't want to embarrass her as he saw that her hand was still locked with Hamilton. He could tell she was happy about that over everything else.

"I have a plan," Ian said. He turned to Dan. "What rooms are on this floor?"

"Only the kitchen and the living room." He answered. He raised a brow at Ian, but not in a distrusting manner, but more in a mischievously curious way. Well, that was new. "What are you thinking?"

"Is there a window in each direction on this floor?" He ignored his question.

"No, I don't think so."

"Is there any windows on the East and West side on the next floor?"

"Yeah, right in front of both the stair cases?"

"Is the front door on the north side?"

"Yeah."

"How is knowing what direction the windows are going to help us save Amy?" Reagan asked, annoyed.

"Because it's where you and Madison will me making y'all crashing entrees." Ian answered. Both Reagan and Madison grinned once they figured out what he meant as Ham scowled at him.

"Oh don't worry, Ham." Madison reassured him, smacking a pat on his back. "We have done this a million times before. We'll be fine."

"Are y'all sure that you can climb up to the windows in those dresses?" Nellie asked.

Madison only shrugged at the twenty-seven year old collage grand. "They might slow us down a little, but,oh well. We can still do it."

"Here." Ian shook his right arm sleeve and two thick, red ink pens fell out, landing into his pawn. He pulled out the writing utensils for everyone to see.

"Use these." He handed one to each of the twins as they stared at him dumbfounded.

"This is a pen." Reagan stated, holding it up to him.

"Point it up." Ian ordered. They both did.

"Click it." They did and the ballpoint end that was just simply suppose to came out slightly shot right up into the air like freshly set off rockets. Everyone watched as they shot up straight into the air to where they almost disappeared from Ian's there sights

"Click it again. Quick." Ian demanded calmly. They obeyed yet again and the end points came back down in the same speed range. Before the ends went back to inside the pen, they stopped at the opening to show that they were not ballpoint ends at all but were hooks of hang guns. They formed back into there convincing disguise and became nothing more then a pen again.

Ian took Madison's new toy and hold it up to everyone. "This is a hang gun."

He gave it back to the Holt.

"Go to the windows on the second floor and use you phone as a wallow talkie. I'll give you two the commands when everyones ready and the times right." They nodded and went off to there quarters.

Ian turned to Dan then. "You take Sinead, Nellie, and go to front door and wait for commands. Try to say out of sight and make as little noise as possible. He doesn't know we're here yet, so it gives us the element of surprise."

Dan nodded. Nellie followed after him and Sinead soon behind. She didn't look so pleased about her being away from Hamilton but Ian needed him with him for the plan. And if this all works out in the end, they could cuddle all they want and Ian would never disturbed them ever again. As long as Ian gets his lovely Amy back alive, everything will be fine again.

Once Hamilton was by the door and Ian was watching the killer and his dear love in the window, Ian ducked away from the glass and call all the others.

"Stationed." Reagan checked

"In position." Madison said.

We're in set." Dan whispered. "What now?"

"We wait and listen." Ian said. He went over to Hamilton and listen to what was happening to his beloved inside.

"Do you have a friend who will do it for you cause you can't? Just like always, right Jake?"

"What?!" He demanded, angry now. Ian was going to make him suffer for yelling at his sweetheart.

"You were always insecure about yourself, Jake. Always paranoid of being second best. Losing by one instead of being the glorious winner of the game."

Ian knew the game Amy was playing, he had done it himself many times before. And, somewhat surprisingly, she was doing it very well.

That's my girl, Ian thought happily then quickly return back to listening.

"But that's what you get when you are the son of a famous dad and a genius brother, right?"

Ian peeked inside and saw that Jake was no longer steadily holding the gun a distance to her chest but was shaking completely as Amy went slowly around him in circles. Amy then left up her right ankle up to her reaching hand. Ian saw the tip of her dagger from under her skirt and knew right then and there what she was doing.

But she was too slow as Jake then looked at her with red eyes. But they were not from madness, but from tears.

"DON'T MOVE!" Jake then screamed. Amy obeyed.

Amy moved her hand away from her knife and Ian notice something certainly strange about Jake's gun. It was his.

Ian checked his coat pocket to find it missing from his possession.

"Damn it." He cursed as Hamilton looked at him with concerned. Ian pulled out his back up golden dart gun and went back to watching to find Jake laughing crazily.

"WHY?!" She bellowed at him. He stopped laughing but stilled smiled.

"You really don't know." He said to himself. "You really don't know how much your worth..."

Ian had no idea whatsoever of what he was talking about, but he knew for sure he didn't like it. The way Jake said it made it sound like Amy was an animal being hunted for some cash price.

"Oh well, it won't matter anyway. I have done my part, and as long as I get my half of a trillion, I'm fine without you."

He finally turned back to Amy. "Your warning: Good luck. He's after you."

He saw Jake's finger go to the trigger.

"Now!" Ian cried into his phone and jumped straight into action. He ran into the living room with Hamilton behind him. Dan, Nellie, and Sinead came out running like they did and when they all entered into the room, surrounding Amy and Jake, Reagan and Madison crashed through the windows, causing for some chaos to be let out and distract Jake as they stop him from escaping.

Reagan and Madison landed on the first floor level, both in front of the staircase with the hang gun pen in there hands.

Once Amy and Jake came up for they took cover front the falling glass, they saw all of them. Amy made contact with Ian- Amber to Jade- and smiled at him. But, strangely, so did Jake.

Jake laughed again, like this was a funny prank pulled on him, and looked around at all of them. Ian had his dart gun, Sinead had her small reviver, Dan with his brownie knife, Hamilton and his bear fits, and Nellie with her nunchucks. He turned back to Amy and shook his head at her like she was a stupid, little girl.

"Remember my warning, Amy." Then a cloud of black smoke blew up and quickly cover the whole room. Once Ian could see, he searched for Jake. He was gone.

The smoke was completely gone then, and Dan ran up to his sister. "AMY!"

He tackle her in a bear hug that she returned. Then Nellie and Sinead joined in and she almost fell to the floor. Ian smiled with joy in his heart at the sight of Amy happy with her family. He turn to Hamilton with his sisters, they both grinned.

Ian walked towards the group and hold out his arms. Amy came through and hugged him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Never better." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away. She went back to hugging Dan.

"Okay, Cobra." Dan said. "I won't kill you tonight. But I will if I need too."

They all laughed. Amy then turned pale as she looked pass the Holts. "Fiske!"

Ian then turned to find Fiske passed out on the floor. He dashes off the old man like everyone else.

"Jake shoot him with whatever was in you dart gun." Amy said. "What was it? Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh yes, he'll be fine." Ian said as he took out the antidote for poison 22. He shook the vial that hold the liquid and poured it into Fiske's mouth. "The poison only knocks him out for a few hours. This is to make him not have a bad headache when he wakes up."

"How did Jake get your dart gun anyway?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure." Ian didn't get close to Jake at any point of the night. Not close enough to seal his gun right from his chest anyway.

"Let's get him up stairs." Nellie said. Hamilton carried him up to his room and came back down.

"So," He stared to ask. "Is Jake gone forever?"

"He said this was the last I'll see of him." Amy answered. "His partner would take over now."

"Partner?" Sinead asked.

"Yeah, he said he had a partner." Amy repeated.

"Great," Dan muttered. "Another Jake."

"Was that what he meant but his warning?" Sinead asked. "The whole 'He's after you' thing?"

"I guess so." Amy said and looked at Ian. "He said that I didn't know what I was worth either. What did he mean but that?"

"I'm not sure, Love." He really didn't.

"Maybe we should sleep on all of it." Nellie suggested as she checked her watched. It's almost two so the party ended about an hour ago. I'll drive over and get the others. We'll all discuss this in the morning."

No one had the nerve to disagree. They all headed up to bed as Nellie went out to get the others.

Ian went up with Amy to her room but told her he was going to stay down stair till Nellie came back and lock down the place for safety. She agreed but told him to come back to her room afterwards.

Once he done what was need, he did. She was already in her pjs and in bed when he return. He climbed in with her and felt her fall asleep beside him.

Ian was happy that she was safe. And that's all that mattered at that moment. She was there with him in his arms, and she was his. All his. And she was safe.

(...)

HAMILTON

Hamilton woke up at about ten or so, only getting about eight hours of sleep. He recalled everything from last night immediately and groaned. He remembered the ball where he saw Sinead in her pretty yellow dress and dancing with Ian and Dan to the hammer time song. Then the crazy car tag that Dan, Nellie and Sinead almost died from. Then how they ambushed Jake at the main house when he had Amy gun point.

He still had no idea how Jake vanished into thin air after the smoke bomb. He knew Jake didn't escape from the back door for he was in front of it and would have felt or heard him pass beside. Maybe he went through the front door, even though the door looked untouched after all of the chaos.

Hamilton got out of bed and did his morning stretches. Normally, Hamilton would wake up every morning at five in the morning and do his daily run and body building exercises but he knew he couldn't do so today, he was too tired.

He soon left his room, not bothering to change out of his blue plaided pjs and his soft, fur-inside-the-shoe slippers. He had been staying in Grace's manor for about a little over a week now and knew the way around the mansion pretty well. He went to the dinning room for starved breakfast, located on the third floor. His tummy grumbled, goodness he was hungry.

Hamilton walked into the dinning hall that had one long and tall wall was taken up by only windows which left in a great amount of light. In the dinning hall was a twenty person seating table was filled with an ungodly amount of food that made him drool. There were eggs, biscuits, sausages, pancakes, waffles, fruit, bacon, ham, coffee, hot chocolate, milk, cereal, and so much more. Hamilton would have drove right in if two other Cahills were already there.

Sinead Starling and Jonah Wizard sat cross from each other with almost nothing on there plates. Sinead was into a huge book and Jonah was drumming his fingers onto the table. Sinead looked up from her reading and gave Ham a small smile, then went to her book. Jonah smiled at him as he sat down beside him.

"Hey Ham."

"Hey." He greeted. "Where Is everyone?"

"Probably still asleep. We all got in late last night. Hey did you see-"

"Tell him what you told me." Sinead cut him off in a slightly frightening manner. Jonah glared at her for a second but then turn serious when he spoke to Hamilton again.

"I don't know what happen here with y'all and Jake last night, but all I have to say is that he has a friend playing along and he ain't too shy. Or at least he wasn't with Phoenix and Atticus last night."

No wonder his mad, Hamilton couldn't help but think to himself as he listen to the angry rapper beside him. Jonah was like a older brother to Phoenix, his younger yet smarter cousin. Jonah would bloody murder anyone who so much as pinches Phoenix.

"What happen?" Ham asked.

"Atticus and Phoenix were talking the guarding ship when we all left them at the ball. They were walking when then random guy was just there and said some stuff. Then he took off and when Phoenix and Atticus chased after him, he disappeared into the woods."

"Oh my god." Ham gasped.

"And the more shocking part about it," Sinead finally spoke up. "Is that when they ran inside immediately afterwards, and told there story, Nellie came and got them."

Hamilton didn't understand what was the big deal at first. Then he started to think about if the man was Jake and the process...

"It couldn't have been Jake." He finally realized.

"Unless he could be at two places at once." Sinead agreed. "Or run very fast."

"Do the others know about this?" Ham asked.

"No, I told Nellie and she said that was like what happen to y'all last night" Jonah answered. "When I asked for more, she told me everyone was going to get together and talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Ham, Jonah, and Sinead turn towards the door to find a very sleepy looking Dan. Behind him were Phoenix and Atticus, who wear just as droopy eyed.

"You're learn soon enough." Sinead said in her pretty strict yet unbelievably cute voice. "Sit down and eat something while we wait for the others."

(...)

It wasn't till an hour later for everyone to wake up and come down for breakfast. Fiske and Nellie were at the heads of the table like always with Amy and Dan close by. Then Ian, who, shockingly, sat next to Amy. And then Atticus and so on.

Hamilton was on his fifth plate of ham and eggs went Fiske finally broke the ice in the silence room.

"Okay," He spoke in his low voice. "Tell me everything."

Amy did. She told him and everyone else about what happen on that night a full week ago and her deal with Ian for his protection when she was with Jake. Then about how she stayed at him home and plan to do so for a while, explaining why they went to her apartment when Ham,Dan and Jake was. Then the other day at the dress shop when they were chased but Sinead and the girls. And then lay night.

Amy told everything about her standoff with Jake and all the little yet scary hints about Amy being 'worth' it and how Jake's 'partner' was about to pay them a visit.

"He already has." Atticus spoke up and told his experience with the mystery man last night. Sinead jumped in to explain why it couldn't be Jake and that left the whole room quiet afterwards.

The sound of forks and knives vanished and was replaced with awkwardness. The air was so thick and deadly, Hamilton was afraid to move for a possible chance of getting a cut from it.

"So," Hamilton's sister, Madison, broke the ice. "What do we do now?"

"We wait aside. But we also keep an eye out." Amy spoke up, using her leader of the Madgricals voice. "But most of all, we keep each others out of Jake's harms way. Safe."

"Then we will." Fiske said and all the Cahills knew that this was now serious.

Dan through, being the clown of the group, broke the ice and made every okay again... To be continued.

(...)

Thank you for reading, it's very well appreciated. Please review. I hope you've enjoyed my first story. It was really fun writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.

P. S. Thanks to all of you that help me with giving advice and such to make my story better like SpontaneousSugarRush and UniversalForce13 and everyone else. You made my story ten times better. Thank you.

P.S.S. Sorry for the chapter being so long. I just couldn't find a good place to stop and I only wanted the story to have ten chapters anyway. Thanks again.


End file.
